The Nightmare of Neverland
by meguhanu
Summary: HOOK MOVIE/AU Ava is Maggie and Jack's babysitter. She tries to save the children from being kidnapped by Hook but instead gets kidnapped with them. As tries to protect them from the villainous pirates and their captain until their rescue, she discovers that Neverland isn't some fairy tale.
1. Chapter 1

Nightmare of Neverland

All Ava could do was watch as Jack and Maggie were taken away into the cold snowy London night.

"JACK! MAGGIE!" she cried out, desperately running after them. She got to the window just in time to jump and cling onto them as they were swept away into a huge net. She didn't let go.

Ava was their babysitter ever since they were born and she was going to be damned if anyone ever tried to hurt these children.

"Let them go!" she screamed. She managed to get her feet tangled into the net so she wouldn't fall to her death.

"AVA!" screamed the children.

"I'm here. Calm down. We're okay. It's okay," she said to them to try to keep them calm.

"Hang on tight to each other okay?" she asked with shakiness in her voice.

"We want to go home," cried the children.

"I do as well. Let's wait until we land and then we will try to make a run for it. I'm not leaving you guys ever," said Ava reassuringly.

_Earlier that day:_

Ava wasn't your usual teenager. She was seventeen and her whole life basically was infused with the Banning family. She was there at their house almost twenty-four seven. Her own mother didn't mind at all. She was just happy she was being paid and that her priorities were straight.

Ava was about five feet six inches tall. She had magnificent alluring blue eyes with long black hair that framed her facial features perfectly.

She was quite a petite girl when it came to her body but she didn't let that stop her from doing what she wanted to do, if it included sports or cuddling up with a good book with some hot chocolate on those cold winter nights.

After school every day for five days a week she picked up Maggie and Jack and brought them straight home. She did her homework with them, fed them dinner, played with them, and got them to bed just in time when their parents came home.

She didn't ask for tips. She was practically part of the family. She was their big sister they didn't have.

Moira and Peter always knew their children were fine if Ava was with them. It freed up more time for them in case they wanted to go out on a date or had to work late.

When the opportunity came around for Ava to spend Christmas in London with them, she jumped at the chance. She saved up all her babysitting money and paid her own way to go.

She also really wanted to me meet Granny Wendy, the original from the play that Maggie was in at her school.

Ava was always a huge fan of Peter Pan and she was overjoyed when she finally got the chance to meet her.

"It's such an honor and a pleasure to meet you," smiled Ava while shaking Wendy's hand gently. She even bowed.

"Now now dear child there is no need for that," said Granny Wendy now blushing at this gesture.

"Well to me it's a complete honor because I'm such a fantasy nerd," said Ava.

"You love to read?" asked Wendy.

"Oh yes. I plan to go to college for creative writing," said Ava who was vastly overjoyed.

"Child I wish you luck," said Wendy.

"Thank you Wendy and congratulation on the dedication to the orphan hospital," said Ava.

"Thank you again child," said Wendy.

Ava helped the children get settled into their room. She opened the two large white oak doors and was met with the greatest pirate themed nursery she ever saw. All along the walls were the paintings of Neverland, the mermaids, the fairies, and of course the fearsome pirates led by their ferocious leader Cpt. James Hook.

Maggie and Jack took the beds by the windows, to which there was one on each side.

"You guys going to be comfortable in here?" asked Ava. She looked all around the room which was littered with toys of all shapes and sizes, and even had a real crib for a baby or for a baby doll.

"We are going to be fine," said Jack who already had his baseball and baseball mit on his bed. He always slept with them.

"How about you Maggie?" asked Ava.

"Will you brush my hair tonight?" asked Maggie.

"I always do back home. It should be no different here," said Ava.

"Good! Then I can brush yours!" yelled Maggie in joy.

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Ava.

"Okay you guys. Into your pajamas and we will read a story as soon as you guys say good night to your parents," said Ava.

Later on heard shouts coming from the master bedroom.

"Get them out of here will you? I'm on the phone call of my life," came Peter's yelling.

"Come on Jack. Come on. Out. Out. Out," said Moira.

Ava turned the corner and saw the two children being shoved out of their parents' room and into Wendy's waiting arms. Wendy looked beautiful all dressed up for the dedication that night.

"Come on. Let me show you the window where your father and I used to stand and blow out the stars," said Wendy.

"What was that all about?" asked Ava going up to Wendy.

Wendy's smile turned to a frown.

"I think I know. Peter has been pretty distant lately with family. He has a lot of broken promises," said Ava.

Ava smiled at the kids.

"Go with Granny Wendy and I'll be right there," said Ava.

She went up to the Banning's bedroom and listened at the door to every word that was being said. She heard Moira talking.

"I'm sorry about your deal," said Moira.

"You hated the deal," stated Peter correcting his wife.

"I hated the deal but I'm sorry you feel so badly about it," said Moira.

"Your children love you. They want to play with you. How long do you think that lasts? Soon Jack may not want you to come to his games. We have a few special years with our children when they are the ones who want us around. After that you are going to be running off for them a bit of their attention. So fast Peter. Just a few years and it's over. You are not being careful and you are missing it," stated Moira in that motherly tone no one can ignore.

Ava sighed while sitting on the floor.

She was absolutely right. She wondered if her mom missed her that time. She was spending Christmas with the Bannings and not her family.

But to be in merry old London at Christmas was magical in itself. She didn't have time to think about that. She walked down to the end of the hall back into the nursery to see and hear Maggie and Wendy talking about fairies while Jack listened in at the open window.

She crossed her arms while she leaned against the door frame.

She was so lost in thought she didn't see Peter come up behind her.

"Ava," he said.

Ava jumped and squealed.

"Oh Mr. Banning you scared me," she said.

"It's almost time," said Peter.

"Yes sir," she said as she ducked out of the nursery to let the parents say good night to their kids.

She waited in her room at the end of the hall.

She lied down on her bed and watched the snowflakes out the window dance in the London night. There was something magical about London at this time.

She smiled to herself. She got up off the bed when she saw a shooting star.

She ran to the window and closed her eyes to make a wish.

"I wish for adventure," said Ava. She wished with all her might that maybe one day it would come true.

It was late once the adults had left to go to the dedication. Ava was left behind with the children, Liza, and Tootles who Ava thought was he an interesting old man.

He spoke like he was still a child.

She loved that about him.

Ava too was in her pajamas, which was a grey tank top with black shorts on. She loved the cold. Her hair was still down and now sleek thanks to Maggie's brushing she had done earlier in the night.

Ava got Maggie and Jack settled in their beds and then went to proceed to get into her own bed down the hall when she heard a squeak come from the nursery.

"What?" she asked, turning around confused.

She went back inside the room and looked around for what might have been causing the squeaking noise.

She got closer to the window when she saw the hook lock that was keeping the window locked was unlocking on its' own.

She gasped slightly.

She started to back away when the window opened on it's own, sending a blast of cold air into the room. The force from the window sent Ava flying backwards landing on the tent nightlight that Wendy and Maggie had been sitting on previously.

She smashed her body with such a force she broke the light bulb on her hip. She clung to her hip from where the glass had broken her skin. Ava looked at her hand. It was covered in blood. She was bleeding.

"Ow," she flinched in pain. She had no time to worry about the pain because then she heard the children screaming.

Ava looked around and couldn't see who had the children but she saw them being taken from their beds and being thrown into a huge net.

"Liza! Tootles!" she called out for the adults to help her. The bedroom door had been slammed shut right onto Liza's temple. She cried in pain.

"Oh my God! What's going on?!" shouted Ava. She heard the children's panicked screaming.

"Hey! No!" she called out, running to the window to try to stop the kidnappers.

"Let them go!" she screamed.

"AVA! Help us!" yelled the kids. They were scared for their lives.

Ava got to the window just in time and she jumped onto the net, not letting go no matter what.

And that's where Ava's adventures had started.


	2. Chapter 2

The Nightmare of Neverland

Ava had managed to get inside the net with the children.

"Are you guys ok?" she asked.

Both kids rested their heads against Ava.

Ava put her arms protectively around the kids.

"I'll get us out of here I promise," said Ava.

"How?" asked Maggie. She was sniffling and Ava knew she was crying.

"I have a plan," said Ava looking back and forth to see who had kidnapped them.

"I'm trying to see who has us," said Ava. She poked her head out as best she could without being seen.

What she saw made her jaw drop. They were on a freaking flying ship flying in the sky.

And they were headed to a star. The second star to the right.

"I think I'm crazy for saying this but I think we're on our way to Neverland," said Ava.

"Neverland?" asked Jack.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head and not your hip?" asked Jack.

Ava had forgotten all about that. She checked her hip and sure enough there was dried crusty blood that had trickled down her body.

"Don't worry about me," said Ava.

Ava heard shouts from above which sounded definitely like pirates talking. They were saying things to do around the ship. Mainsails ports and steering.

"If we are on a pirate ship, that means Hook is behind this," said Ava.

Maggie and Jack thought she was talking crazy but it all made sense.

"Listen to me both of you. This is for real. We are going to Neverland. We will escape but both of you have to listen to me okay?" she asked the children.

Maggie and Jack were scared, that she could tell.

"Your dad will come for us," said Ava trying to reassure the children.

"Our dad?" asked Jack.

"I'm sure our dad cares nothing about us," he said.

"That's not true. Every parent loves their child," said Ava.

There was talk above and footfalls that sounded like the person was coming to the bottom of the ship. Ava shushed the kids.

"Don't talk," she whispered.

"Stay low. Pretend you're asleep," said Ava in a hushed tone.

"I don't know what he wants with these kiddies," said a pirate.

"Doesn't it make sense? These kids are the bait for Pan," said another voice.

"Arr. That makes sense now Mr. Smee," said the first voice.

Ava kept as still as she could but some part of her body was shaking with fright. She didn't want to be seen with the children.

_Bait for Pan? Wait! Then that means Peter Banning is PETER PAN?! _thought Ava in utter confusion.

_Peter was grown up! How was he going to save them?! It all made sense now! Wendy being the grandmother! Peter and Moira! They're Grandmother Jane! All the pieces of the puzzle were falling into place now, _thought Ava.

Ava fully understood now why the pirates took the kids. Some adventure. When she wished upon that star she didn't mean this kind of adventure, but she took it as it came to her.

_But they are in for a great surprise when they open this net and see me,_ thought Ava. That was her leverage to get out. She could maybe grab a weapon and defend herself with the children.

Ava and the kids stayed still in the net until she felt the ship landing in the water.

"Let loose the anchor!" yelled a voice. Ava felt the anchor being let go. She arose in the net looking around. She couldn't see out the porthole but she could smell the salt water of the sea.

They were there. They were at their destination. They were officially prisoners of Neverland.

Ava tried to pry the net open as best she could.

"I've got to get the net open," she said to the children.

"Let's start at the top and get this knot undone," said Ava.

Maggie and Jack helped and within five minutes they were out of the net and on the wooden floor of the Jolly Roger.

"Okay listen guys. We have got to be as quiet as possible. I don't know how many pirates there are. This is real. This is life and death now. I promise nothing will happen to you as long as you do what I say ok?" asked Ava. She was dead serious and Maggie and Jack knew it.

"Stay here for a minute," said Ava.

She crawled away to one of the rooms in the back of the ship. She thanked God all the pirates were above on deck cheering along to some chant. All she heard was "Hook Hook Hook."

Ava opened the door and she stumbled across a room full of swords.

"Great," she whispered. At least now she could get a weapon.

She grabbed the first dagger she saw and brought it back with her. She wasn't much of a sword fighter but she did know a thing or two about knives thanks to watching horror films.

"Okay guys. We are going to have to wait until the coast is clear. I'm going to peek above and see what's going on," said Ava.

"Are you crazy?" asked Maggie.

"A little bit since I'm doing this," said Ava. She was trying to keep her cool but on the inside she was absolutely terrified. She had to stay calm and think straight for the safety of the kids

"They'll see you!" whispered Jack trying to get Ava to change her mind.

"I'll be careful," said Ava. With that she slowly made her way to the main deck. She lifted the latch slowly, but some pirate who wasn't watching where he was stepping stepped right on her fingers.

"Ow. God damn son of a bitch," she yelled in pain.

"Who was that?" asked the pirate. He looked down and right into Ava's blue eyes. Ava gasped. She had never seen a real pirate and it frightened her.

"Well what do we have here?" asked the pirate bending down to look at Ava.

"I see you," he said showing his rotting teeth to Ava.

"Ditto," said Ava and she jammed the dagger through the opening stabbing him right in the eye, tearing it out of its' socket.

The pirate's hands went to his eye as he screamed in pain.

Ava pulled the blade downwards and looked at the contents on the end of it. A live eyeball was sticking out the other end while the fresh blood oozed down towards the handle of the blade.

She almost gagged. She had never stabbed anyone before and never to that degree.

She flicked the eye off the end of the sharp blade while she listened to the pirate above her.

"My eye! She took my eye!" the pirate screamed as he floundered around on the deck getting everyone's attention.

Ava saw her chance.

"Maggie! Jack! Move now!" she called the kids.

Maggie and Jack came running as Ava slammed open the latch door. The three of them ran for it. They ran right past the pirates.

Some of the pirates were confused by the situation.

"What's going on?" asked one of them.

"Prisoners escaping!" called another pointing at Ava Maggie and Jack.

The three of them were almost free, but before they could even get to the gangplank to get off the ship, they were surrounded by pirates each of them had their blades drawn, entrapping them.

"Well that didn't go according to plan," said Ava.

Ava put Maggie and Jack behind her in a protective embrace.

"Stay away from us," she hollered at the pirates. She flung the dagger around.

"I mean it! Stay back!" she cried out.

"What do we have here?" came a British sounding voice that sounded menacing on its' own.

Ava looked to her left and saw right in front of her, Captain James Hook. He was very tall, muscular, frightening. He looked just like she imagined he would. He was prim and proper in his valiant red coat with his sword at his left side. His big hat that had the feather in it was also perfectly in place. He looked like a man who did business and to what she could muster from him, did that business very well indeed. Hook stood up high in pride. His long curly black hair almost reached his waist.

"I remember going to pick up two little muskrats from the human world, not three," said Hook.

The pirates laughed loudly.

"Who are you?" asked Hook.

"That's not your concern," said Ava. Her hand was trembling with the dagger.

"She's got fire. I like fire," said Hook.

"You know what they say, play with fire and you get burned and trust me when I say I give you the third degree," spat Ava.

Hook's pirates chuckled at her reply.

"Tell me my dear," said Hook stepping closer to Ava. Ava took a step back out of instinct. Ava, Maggie, and Jack were now almost at the ship's edge. They were trapped with nowhere to go.

"You think one little dagger can save you from a fleet of over one hundred pirates at my command?" asked Hook.

The pirates grumbled in agreement. Ava looked at all the pirates getting closer and closer to them.

"I know I'm outnumbered, but I won't let you touch these children with your hand or your hook," said Ava.

Hook made to take another step closer but Ava flicked her dagger around.

"Come any closer and I'll kindly remove your right hand," she threatened.

Hook look taken back by this comment.

"So this little kitten has claws," said Hook.

"And she isn't afraid to use them," she retorted.

Ava kept darting her eyes from Hooks's eyes to his hook on his left hand.

"You like my hook dearie?" asked Hook.

Ava's breathing got deeper and quicker. She didn't want to let on that she was terrified but she kept her dagger in front of her willing to cut anyone who came to close.

Hook chuckled bringing his left arm, which was armed with a very sharp very big deadly looking hook at the end right to Ava's point of view.

"Oh my dear, the children need not fear this hook," said Hook.

Ava sighed. That was a relief.

"But how about you get better acquainted?" asked Hook. Within a split second Hook had disarmed Ava of her dagger and had grabbed her full force so that her back was on his chest and his hook was cupped at her neck.

"Bad form girl. You should have humored the hook," said Hook.

"AVA!" yelled Maggie.

Hook looked at Maggie.

"Ah Ava," smiled hook looking back down at a captive Ava in his arms.

"That's a beautiful name," said Hook.

Ava clung her hands on to Hook's arm to try to pry the pirate off of her. Her mouth hung open as Hook's grip got tighter.

"Put the kiddies back in the net," said Hook to his pirates.

"Aye Aye Captain," said the pirates.

Maggie and Jack screamed for Ava.

"Ava!" they called.

"Let her go!" they called again. Soon their voices were muffled as both children were picked up like sacks of flour and brought back down to the lower deck of the ship.

Ava looked on in horror but she was powerless to stop them. If she moved her throat would have been slashed in an instant.

"Now Miss Ava, if you would so kindly come with me to my quarters we can discuss your future on my ship," said Hook.

Ava was pulled in Hook's mighty arms while she got looks from the other pirates on the deck that she did not want to have.


	3. Chapter 3

The Nightmare of Neverland

Ava was shoved through the door into the captain's main room. She looked around as best she could getting a glance at everything in the room from the golden boxes of treasure and jewelry to the huge canopy bed.

Ava turned around when she heard the door lock shut.

It was just her and Hook in the room now.

"What do you want?" asked Ava.

She was starting to shake again.

"I want answers," replied Hook.

He casually walked by Ava while he poured himself a glass of rum.

"Answers to what?" asked Ava.

"How did you get here?" asked Hook. He took a sip from the liquid.

"Now what makes you think I'm going to answer any of your questions?" asked Ava. Ava stood with her arms crossed in defiance. She glared at the captain.

"Because if you don't I'm going to feed you to my pirates and they are never full. I can only imagine what they would do with a tender young morsel like yourself," said Hook.

"I'm 17 old man!" yelled Ava.

"Nice age," said Hook.

Ava's eyes went wide.

"You wouldn't," she stated knowing where this conversation might lead.

"Oh I would my dear. Now answer my question," said Hook. He placed his glass of rum on the counter.

He walked up to the young girl and grabbed a stray strand of her black hair and pulled it behind her back with the rest of her black locks.

Ava was trembling.

"I merely grabbed onto the net. I wasn't going to let those poor children get kidnapped if I could stop it," said Ava.

Captain Hook was circling her listening to her story.

"I snuck onto the ship," said Ava.

"So you're basically a stowaway here," said Hook.

Ava glared at the captain.

"Well I wouldn't be a stowaway on your God damned ship if you didn't kidnap Maggie and Jack in the first place," seethed Ava trying to make a point.

"I'm not going to let you hurt those kids," said Ava. She might have been scared but she wasn't afraid to say what she felt.

"What are those children to you anyway?" asked Hook.

"What are they to _you_?! Bait?! Prisoners? Hostages?" asked Ava.

She turned towards Hook.

"Wait I think I finally understand now. You kidnapped us so that we could be bait so you can lure Peter back here for his death! Didn't you?" asked Ava.

Hook didn't answer.

"Didn't you?" she asked again, this time her voice a pitch higher.

She took Hook's silence as a yes.

She figured it out.

She watched Hook circle her until he stopped and looked down at the shorter girl.

"Very good kitten. You figured it out in less time than I thought you would," said Hook.

"It's too bad your plan isn't going to work. Peter has grown up and if I know him he isn't going to fight you with a sword. I can't even imagine him handling a sword," said Ava.

"Is that so?" asked Hook. He seemed very interested in what Ava had to say.

"He's a cut throat merger and an acquisitions lawyer and he is married to Wendy's granddaughter. His idea of a fight is a war of the words. You know what they say 'the pen is mightier than the sword. So you see your plan isn't going to work. He isn't the same person you knew. The one you knew was a silly, ridiculous, obnoxious kid who always played around with his own life. It seems to me he didn't care who he hurt as long as it wasn't someone he loved. And judging to where your left hand was, I'd say he wasn't afraid to hurt someone," said Ava.

Hook was listening intently.

Hook grabbed Ava around her middle and forced her to look at him. Both pairs of blue eyes met.

"Hey!" she yelled.

Hook placed his hook at her chin.

"It seems to me we are not talking about the same Peter. You see, there are numerous things you got wrong in that little story you cooked up. Pan didn't seem to mind when the Lost Boys and Wendy and her brothers were on my ship ready to walk the plank. Their lives were in danger as well as his own when he tried to rescue them," said Hook.

"And look where that got you. You still lost didn't you? And against a bunch of children too," said Ava rubbing salt in Hook's open wound.

"Bad form kitten," said Hook. Using his hook, he cut into Ava's neck to cause a little bit of blood to show on the surface of her pale white skin.

Ava whimpered. She had a high tolerance for pain. She didn't let Hook have the pleasure of hearing her scream.

"I could have some fun with you," he said.

"You will rot in hell for this," said Ava.

"I'm already there," replied Hook.

Ava slapped the hook away and weaseled out of Hook's grip. She placed her hand over her cut.

"By all means you can try to run and escape but it won't get you anywhere," said Hook.

"I'll take you up on that offer," said Ava.

"All in due time kitten. All in due time; but for now you are to stay here where i know you won't get in the way," replied Hook.

"We will see about that. In the meantime, I have something for you. I have no use for it at the moment," said Hook.

"I'm not interested in anything you have to offer unless it's a way home," said Ava.

"You might be interested in this," said Hook.

Ava didn't understand this guy at all.

"What are you talking about?" she asked concerned.

Hook walked over to a desk with the golden box sitting on top of it.

He picked up a diamond necklace from the treasure trove.

He turned around and showed it to Ava.

"What are you going to do with that?" asked Ava. As if she didn't know.

"Nothing much my dear. I simply wish to put it around your neck," he said.

Ava didn't know what to say. She simply looked at the necklace.

Hook got behind her and fastened the necklace around her neck.

Even with a hook for a left hand the man could work his way around a clasp.

"It suits you," said Hook.

"Thanks I think," said Ava.

Hook went back to the table and picked up the glass of rum to finish it off.

While his back was turned, Ava made a beeline for the door. She tried to open it but it was locked. She kicked it and nothing happened.

"You can't get out unless I let you out," said Hook. Ava turned around and Hook was dangling the key in front of her.

He wasn't the least bit surprised when Ava tried to get out.

Ava leaned against a chair.

"You want a bet?" she asked.

She picked up the chair and smashed the window out. She then took the chair and threw it at Hook who was aiming to grab her.

It worked for the most part because Hook almost tripped on the chair which gave Ava time to stick her hand out the window and unlock the door from the outside. It worked and the door was now unlocked.

Ava ran out the door after jumping over the fallen glass.

"Get her you fools! Don't let her escape!" Hook yelled at his pirates.

Ava halfway jumped over the staircase. She dodged in and out between whatever pirate was trying to grab her but her escape didn't last long. One big pirate caught her in his tattooed muscled arms. He easily lifted her off the ground and slammed her into the main mast.

Ava grunted as her back hit the mast. She saw stars for a moment but shook her head to get her sight back.

"Tie her up and tie her tight!" bellowed Hook.

"No! Stop this! Let go of me!" cried Ava. She tried to run to the gangplank, but was pushed back onto the mast.

It was too late for Ava because the ropes suddenly appeared out of nowhere. They were crisscrossed over her body. She tried to wiggle out of the ropes but they were too tight.

She gave up panting.

Hook descended his red carpet stairs and he didn't look too pleased.

"For a little girl I shouldn't have underestimated you so," said Hook. He leaned right in her face.

All the pirates were watching the scene unfold before them.

"I'm a little trickster at times. You should see what else I have under my sleeve," joked Ava.

She then spat in the captain's face.

She smiled in triumph.

"Why you little rat!" called a pirate.

He aimed to slap her in the face but instead was stabbed by Hook.

"Listen well gentlemen," said Hook. The pirate screamed when Hook thrust the blade in deeper in his stomach.

"No one is to touch this young lass! If I hear anyone has done so, that man will meet a very nasty end," said Hook. He relieved his Hook of the pirate's stomach. The entire hook was covered in blood. The pirate fell down dead at Ava's feet.

Ava looked away in disgust. Hook made his command very clear.

"Understand?" asked Hook.

All the pirates nodded in agreement.

"Now we have more pressing issues at the moment. We have to get ready to welcome back an old foe of mine. He should be arriving any day now," said Hook.

"Mr. Smee!" yelled Hook to get his first mate's attention.

"Yes captain?" asked Smee who seemed to appear from within the crowd of pirates.

"There are three things I want you to do. First gag this little kitten. Two, sharpen and polish this Hook for me and thirdly clean up this mess," said Hook.

"It'll be my pleasure captain," said Mr. Smee.

"Go to it then," said Hook as he went back to his cabin.

Smee turned towards Ava who was resting her head back on the mast and looking at the pirate who was approaching her.

"My apologies miss," said Mr. Smee. He took out a handkerchief and tied it around her mouth.

Ava gagged but she couldn't do anything to stop him.

"You'll never get away with this!" she tried to shout.

Ava tried to use anything she could to cut the bindings around her but it was useless.

She looked up at the sky and night was starting to fall again. Time passed quickly in Neverland or the time was messed up compared to back home.

Ava didn't know and she didn't care at the moment. She just knew she had to protect Maggie and Jack and that she couldn't while tied up to the main mast.

Ava closed her eyes and just rested.

Within an hour of so all the pirates had abandoned the ship for the night. Ava was left completely alone on the deck. She opened her eyes and saw that some of the blood was still beside her from that dead pirate.

She heard the sea gulls above and looked up. She tried to smile but the gag made that impossible.

She looked below the deck and wondered if Maggie and Jack were alright.

A door burst open from above and Ava gasped in fright.

Captain Hook came out in his robe and was smoking a cigar. He walked back and forth before coming down the stairs straight to Ava.

"Enjoying your stay in Neverland kitten?" asked Hook.

Ava didn't respond with words but instead with a glare.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't focus so much on trying to glare at me. It's not like I killed you and ate you," said Hook.

Ava continued her glare at the murderous captain.

"I do severely apologize for the conditions you're in," said Hook. He blew some smoke into her face which caused Ava to cough.

"You put yourself in this situation," said Hook.

He got closer to Ava so their noses were almost touching.

_This old man better not think of kissing me, _thought Ava.

"You try to get some rest now. We all have a very big day tomorrow," whispered Hook.

"And I'm sure our special guest is looking forward to seeing you too.

Ava knew what he was talking about.

Maybe Peter would come. Maybe he was already here. But what match could he be against these killer pirates though?

Ava didn't know what was going to happen.

Hook went back to his cabin and Ava didn't see him again.

She knew this for certain.

She was in Neverland. She was in the clutches of Captain Hook. And she knew that this was only going to get worse before it got better.

A big shining light brought Ava out of her thoughts. She looked off into the distance and she saw lights in the trees.

Maybe it was the Lost Boys. Or better yet maybe it was Tinkbelle and her magic pixie dust.

_God help us all, _thought Ava before darkness took her for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

The Nightmare of Neverland

Ava was awakened suddenly by a loud bang. She looked to her right and she saw some pirates cheering at the side of the ship with a cannon that had been recently fired.

The cannon fire was a rude awakening. All the pirates cheered loud waving their swords and daggers around in the air like a celebration.

"What the hell?" mumbled Ava with her head down trying to wake herself up for another day in Neverland. She brushed her long black hair out of her face.

_Oh my God. I can talk, _she thought.

She really could talk. The gag was gone. She pressed her lips in and out. She had to get the feeling back in her mouth.

"Well good morning kitten," came the familiar sound of Hook's voice.

Ava grumbled and looked up at the captain. She groaned.

"It's too early in the morning to look at something so disgusting," mumbled Ava.

Hook didn't look offended.

"Nice wakeup call by the way," said Ava.

"I'm glad you liked it. It was my idea," said Hook.

Ava sighed. She looked at Hooks left hand and the hook was missing.

_That's right. He's having it cleaned and polished for today for some reason, _thought Ava.

She then remembered Jack and Maggie who she hadn't seen since yesterday.

"Jack! Maggie!" she tried to call to them but her voice was muffled by the cannon fire that continued.

"Relax they are fine," said Hook.

"My first mate has been tending to them since yesterday night," said Hook.

"Are they okay?" she asked Smee who was standing behind Hook.

"As well as they could be madam," said Smee.

"I want to see them," said Ava.

"All in due time," replied Hook.

"We all have to get ready for the grand celebration," said Hook aloud so the rest of his crew could hear him.

"He's coming," said Hook looking up at the clear blue sky.

Ava didn't say anything but just let her head hang low as she listened to the pirates cheer.

Her glance caught the door opening and for a moment her heart fluttered to see Maggie and Jack again. She knew they were still being kept below deck. Her heart sank when only a small pirate came through instead of the children.

"I've got to do something," Ava whispered to herself.

No one heard her as she once again fell into a light sleep.

A few hours later she was awoken suddenly by the pirates cheering becoming louder and louder.

She saw them all coming up the gangplank led by Mr. Smee. Mr. Smee carried a pillow with Hook's hook on it looking shinier than before.

"Hook hook where's the hook! Hook hook where's the hook!" chanted the pirates.

Ava watched Mr. Smee climb the stairs to Hook's cabin while the pirates waited below near her for the moment they wanted.

A few minutes later Mr. Smee had a megaphone and began to speak.

"Good morning Neverland!" he shouted out.

"Good morning Mr. Smee," said the pirates back in unison.

"Tie down the main mast matys. Cause here he is! The cunning kingfish! The bad barracuda! He's so deep he's almost unfathomable!" said Mr. Smee.

The pirates looked around in confusion.

Ava giggled. These pirates really were stupid.

Smee scoffed.

"A man so quick, he's even fast asleep!" said Smee.

Then the pirates laughed, as if the joke suddenly made sense.

"Thank you! Now let's give him a very big hand because he's only got one. I give you the steel handed stingray, Captain James Hook!" said Smee in absolute delight.

The pirates then threw their left hands in the air and their index fingers were in the shape of a hook and that's when they started the chanting all over again.

"Hook hook hook hook hook!" they yelled bringing their hands up and down.

Hook emerged from his cabin in his finest dress suit, hat wig sword. He had gone the whole nine yards to make sure he was dressed for the occasion.

Ava trembled a little looking up at the evil captain.

"Thank you thank you thank you," said Hook. The chanting ceased and Hook began to speak to his crew. Ava listened on.

"Well my stupid parasitic tracks of entrails," insulted Hook.

The pirates laughed.

"Revenge is mine," said Hook. He seemed to enjoy this.

"Long live the hook!" shouted a pirate in the crowd.

"I baited that hook and now I'm proud to announce we have his children and a little something extra," said Hook who stared down at Ava still tied to the mast.

The pirates looked at her and chuckled.

"Long live the hook!" the pirates shouted in unison.

"Finally I'm going to kill Peter Pan; that cocky boy who cut off my hand and fed it to the crocodile!" yelled Hook happily.

"And who killed that cunning crocodile?" asked Hook.

"Hook!" yelled the pirates in reply.

"Who stuffed him?" asked Hook again.

"Hook!" yelled the pirates again in reply.

"Who turned him into a quiet clock?" Hook asked again.

"HOOK!" shouted the pirates again in reply.

"Who went into the other world to get Pan's children?" asked Hook.

"Hook!" said the pirates together.

"And who didn't believe I could do it?" asked Hook now getting serious.

"Who doubted me? Who amongst us doesn't belong? Someone here doesn't belong. Stranger amongst the loyal; I will weed you out," said Hook.

He pointed towards the back of the ship.

"YOU!" he said.

Ava watched as all the pirates put their hands on themselves to say "Me?"

"YOU!" growled Hook.

"Yes," said Hook. He went to walk down the stairs but looked down and stopped.

He looked at his first mate.

"Where's the carpet Smee?" asked Hook.

"Oh sorry sir," said Smee and he banged his foot twice before the red carpet unfolded as Hook descended the stairs.

"You! You! That's right, you!" said Hook as he walked between his crew and pointed back and forth between two pirates.

Ava couldn't see what was happening behind her but she suddenly heard a pirate shouting for his life.

Then the shouting stopped all of a sudden and Ava knew this pirate was killed.

Ava sighed. There was nothing she could do but just stand around and wait.

"Put me down!" came Jack's familiar voice.

"I want my mommy! I want my daddy!" screamed Maggie.

Ava tried to look around to see the kids.

"JACK! MAGGIE!" she screamed!

"Ava?" asked Maggie looking around to see her but couldn't.

"I'm here! I'm tied to the mast!" Ava shouted.

"Let them go!" shouted Ava.

Hook looked at Ava.

"Don't' make me gag you again," said Hook.

He turned his attention back to the kids.

"Hello, children. Comfy? Cozy?" asked Hook.

Then came a voice Ava knew instantly.

"Those are my kids! Those are my kids!" shouted Peter.

"Dad! Daddy!" shouted the kids. They were overjoyed to see their father.

"I knew he'd come," said Ava. She sighed joyfully.

"Everything's going be all right. It's all right. Daddy's here," said Peter who abandoned his makeshift pirate disguise. He ran to grip his children's hands through the net.

He was suddenly apprehended by two malicious looking pirates. He was dragged over to face the captain.

"Mr. Hook. I want those kids out of that net or you better get an attorney and hope to God that he's better than me," said Peter.

"Who are you?" asked Hook in confusion.

"I'm Peter Banning attorney at law. Those are my children," said Peter.

"These are your children?" asked Hook.

"Yes they are," said Peter nodding.

"And you're Peter?" asked Hook.

"Yes," replied Peter.

"You're Peter? No!" said Hook.

"Yes," replied Peter.

"No," said Hook back at the man. He was disappointed.

"Yes. Is there an echo in here?" asked Peter.

"My great and worthy opponent?" asked Hook.

"Yes," said Peter.

"No! Smee! Who is this man?" asked Hook.

"Peter flogging flying Pan," said Smee.

Peter chuckled.

"No I'm not Peter Pan. I'm simply an ordinary-" but Peter couldn't finish his sentence when Smee came over to Hook with some paperwork.

"I've got a sworn affidavit by a T. Bell. I've got his medical history.I even got his dental records," said Smee showing Hook all the paperwork.

Ava rolled her eyes.

Peter was supposed to save them not get into a long conversations with them.

"Will you guys wrap it up?!" she shouted.

"Ava?' asked Peter.

"Yes it's me! I'm here! Please help me!" she shouted struggling against the ropes that bound her.

Peter tried to get a good look at Ava but the two pirates held tight to his arms.

"I was wondering where you disappeared to. Hang on. We'll get out of this. Will you please let go of me for a second? Please?" asked Peter to the two pirates.

"Release him," said Hook.

"Alright now can I show you this?" he asked as he tried to take out his wallet to show them his license and picture. Smee threw away his wallet and Peter immediately gagged with his own glasses. The pirates took hold of him again.

Hook got closer and ungagged him whispering closely in his face.

"Is it you? My great and worthy opponent? But it can't be. Not this pitiful, spineless, pasty, bloated codfish I see before me.  
>You're not even a shadow of Peter Pan," said Hook.<p>

Peter nodded in agreement. The two pirates released him for the second time.

"You have an obligation to

"You have an obligation to clarify this Pan problem," said Peter.  
>"This disaster," corrected Hook<p>

"Which must be remedied," replied Peter.

"Expediently," said Hook back.

"I want my children and Ava. The stakes can be no higher," said Peter.

"For me, sir, they could have sunk no lower. And I want my war!" shouted Hook in anger.

"War? Are you crazy?" she asked.

"Ava please the adults are talking," said Hook.

"And now I'm talking. You are mad! This is absolute madness!" she screamed.

"Let me loose!" she said again.

Hook turned from Peter and walked over to the mast. He unsheathed his sword and in one swipe he cut the all the rope that held Ava to the mast.

Ava fell on the deck hard.

"Thank you," she mumbled.

She was then lifted by her upper arm roughly by Hook. She was shoved in Peter's awaiting arms.

Ava hugged him tight.

"I knew you would come for us," she said. Peter hugged her back.

"You're the best babysitter I know of," said Peter.

Ava laughed while fresh tears fell from her eyes.

Hook stalked over to the two. Peter made Ava stand behind him.

"Hoist and raise the kiddies!" he shouted and the net holding Maggie and Jack was raised high above the deck while the children screamed in fear.

"Stop it!" shouted Ava.

"Ava no!" shouted Peter. He aimed to grab her but she had already jumped on Captain Hook but was roughly shoved to the wooden deck as if she was nothing but a cat that got in the way.

Hook pointed his sword at her.

"Wait your turn kitten," said Hook.

Hook kicked Ava in the stomach. She grunted. She fell backwards into a pirate and he grabbed her in a choke hold, holding her so she couldn't' escape.

"Don't make this harder on yourself that you have to be," said the pirate to Ava.

Ava was choking. All she saw was Hook and Peter talking before she passed out.

She thought she, Maggie and Jack would be saved this day, but fate had bigger plans for the girl.


	5. Chapter 5

The Nightmare of Neverland

Ava was awakened suddenly for the second time since she had been in Neverland.

"Where am I?" asked Ava.

She opened her eyes and her vision was blurry. She blinked a few times to adjust her eyesight.

"You're in my main cabin," said Hook.

He was dressed down and held a cup of some sort to his lips.

"Oh and here I thought this was all a nightmare," groaned Ava.

She brushed her long hair out of her eyes. She moaned while trying to stand up but her legs gave out.

"Jack! Maggie! Peter!" she suddenly remembered getting up from the chair she was currently sitting in.

"Whoa," she swooned when a dizzy spell came over her.

"Easy there," said Smee who was right beside her and caught her before she fell to the carpeted floor. She allowed herself to be helped right up.

She was in no mood to fight the first mate or anyone for that matter. She was a pacifist after all.

"You need to take it easy for a while. You've been out cold for almost a day," said Smee.

"I was passed out for an entire day?" asked Ava. She sat back down. She rubbed her head.

"It's a good thing you woke up," said Hook. Ava knew that voice. She gazed up at Hook.

"There's no doctor aboard my vessel," he said.

"I figured that. What pirate needs a doctor? You probably enjoy killing," said Ava sarcastically.

"You need to lie down," said Hook. He offered Ava his bed.

"I'd rather take my chances on the floor," said Ava.

"Suit yourself," said Hook.

"Smee, set up a spot on the floor for our guest," said Hook.

Ava sat with her arms crossed. She looked around the cabin.

"Where are Maggie and Jack?" asked Ava.

The kiddies are off the ship and in very good care with the mainland pirates that I have," said Hook.

"They're with cut throat pirates?" asked Ava. Now she was even more worried than before.

"Their orders are to not harm them. You see Pan and I have a deal that he's going to train with the Lost Boys for three days. They are going to try to jog his memory. And when he does remember the youthful spirit that I know he might still have, we are going to have our ultimate battle," said Hook.

"Wow," said Ava.

"Are you satisfied? Isn't it a grand master plan?" asked Hook his arms in the air in joy.

"I thought you were crazy to begin with, but now I know you are just insane," said Ava.

"You might be even crazier than the Joker," said Ava.

"I don't know of this 'joker' character you speak of but believe me when I say I've thought of this year after year to get my revenge on this boy," said Hook.

"Yeah a _boy,_" said Ava. She stood on her two feet ready to confront the Captain. She tried to stand as best she could to confront the captain.

"You want revenge on a boy that threw your left hand to the crocodile. You said yourself you killed that crocodile. One creature of Neverland that wronged you is dead. But Peter is a man now! We shouldn't even be here! We were supposed to spend Christmas with Wendy and her family. But thanks to you, you have turned this lovely London vacation into a nightmare for us! You've probably scarred those kids for the rest of their lives! You can't just seem to let the past be left behind. Just let it go already! You don't seem to realize that everything you're doing is _pointless!"_

Ava huffed in a breath. She didn't expect to go off on Hook like that, but now she felt better that she spoke her mind.

Hook nodded his head. He turned towards the window of the back of the ship watching the sunset through the pirate shaped eye window. He sighed.

He put his glass down and turned on the small teen.

"Pointless you say," said Hook. There was a tint of anger in his voice.

"Listen here child," said the angered Hook.

Ava stepped back a little.

"Where it be three days or three decades, to you he might be a fat old Pan. But to me, I have waited for this for a long time. You know I hate being disappointed and I hate living in this flawed body and I hate living in Neverland and I hate, I hate, I HATE PETER PAN!" he yelled.

Ava sighed.

"It seems to me like you are having some hate issues," said Ava.

"My dear you have no idea," said Hook.

Smee intervened on the conversation.

"How about I fix you a plate?" he asked.

"I'm not hungry Smee, see if our guest is," said Hook.

"You're giving me food?" asked Ava.

"We can't have you starving to death. That wouldn't be good for my business," said Hook. He turned his back and sat at his vanity.

"Okay," said Ava who was rather uncomfortable.

She got some food and sat down to eat furthest from Hook as she could get. She sat near the door with her back turned towards Hook and Smee.

She ate her food quickly and made sure not to choke, She was done as soon as she started. She set the plate down and yawned loudly. Her hands traveled up her neck stretching when she felt the necklace she had was still around her throat.

"I forgot I still had this on," said Ava to herself.

Ava turned around and saw that Smee had set up a pillow and a blanket on the floor for her.

Ava walked over and set her head on the pillow while cuddling up on the floor with the blanket. She was asleep within minutes.

Hook chuckled.

"Look at her Smee. Do you ever know someone to sleep so much?" asked Hook.

"Teenagers usually sleep for eight to ten hours a night," said Smee.

Hook sighed heavily.

"I don't even want to know how you know that," said Hook.

"I could get some sleep myself. Nowadays I'm so tired," said Hook to Smee.

"Don't upset yourself Captain," said Smee.

"My career is over," said Hook.

"This was supposed to be the war to end all wars," said Hook.

"And it will be Captain. The ultimate war as you said," said Smee.

He removed Hook's shoes and put them away in the closet.

"There must be a way to get at him or better yet to get even with him. It has to be something that will hurt. It has to be something I haven't thought of. Where is he vulnerable?" asked Hook.

"I'm ready for my nightcap," said Hook.

"Absoflogginglutely," replied Smee.

"I think a bit of skullduggery would do you good. Take your mind off this Pan business. First thing tomorrow morning, we'll shoot some Indians out at Long Tom," said Smee trying to lift Hook's spirits.

"I'm tired of killing Indians and Lost Boys. I always kill them. I want to kill Peter Pan. I want to kill him! Hear me? I want to kill him," said Hook.

Smee looked up all of a sudden.

"I've just had an apostrophe," said Smee.

"I think you mean an "epiphany."" corrected Hook.

"Lightning has just struck my brain," said Smee.

"Well, that must hurt," said Hook.

"Pan's kids..." started Smee.

Ava was only pretending to be asleep. She slowed her breathing to mimic she was in a peaceful sleep.

She listened intently getting more and more interested in this conversation.

"What about them?" asked Hook.

"You could make them like you," said Smee. It was all starting to come together now.

"Say, what?" chuckled Hook.

"No, no, no. We could make the little buggers love you," said Smee.

"No Smee. No little children love me," said Hook shaking his head.

"Captain, that is the point," said Smee

"What do you mean?" asked Smee

"That is the ultimate revenge," stated Smee.

"What is?" asked Hook.

"Pan's kids in love with Hook?" asked Smee.

"What're you getting on about?" asked Hook.

"It's the ultimate payback," said Smee.

"What is?" asked Hook.

"Imagine Pan, when he faces you, and his kids standing beside you ready to fight for the sleaziest sleaze of the seven seas, Captain Hook. It's beautiful," said Smee.

"Yes, I see," stated Hook.

"You know, Smee. I like it, I like it, I like it! Oh, Smee, what a superb idea I've just had! Tomorrow, I'll make Pan's brats love me. Peter Pan will fly again. He'll remember how. And if he doesn't, those dirty Lost Boys will jog his memory. Oh, yes, you'll see. He'll crow, he'll fight, he'll fly and then he'll die," said Hook.

He started laughing maniacally.

Ava almost bolted upright in a rage, but she had to calm herself down first. She clenched her hands to subdue her anger.

_That bastard! If he thinks Jack and Maggie would fight their own father, he is totally out of his mind. What makes him think this would work anyway? The moment I can get to Maggie and Jack, we are going to escape and run to the Lost Boys in the woods. But how do I get past the pirates?_

_Oh Ava never mind! Get some sleep first. Act in the morning. Come on now! Rest up. Tomorrow is a big day for me, _thought Ava.

She once again closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep. She smiled to herself. She had one thing to work for her. Now she knew Hooks plans and she would be damned if she saw them through.


	6. Chapter 6

The Nightmare of Neverland

Ava stretched out on the floor, signaling she was waking from her slumber. While trying to calm her anger, she had actually fallen asleep.

She blinked her eyes to awaken fully. She sat up and pushed the blanket off her, but she looked down and was confused. Smee had only given her one blanket, now she had two.

"What the hell?" whispered Ava.

She heard snoring coming from her right. She looked right and there in the bed lay Hook. He was sound asleep snoring loudly.

Ava gasped silently.

This was her chance to escape the ship.

Slowly and surely she stood up and tip toed to the door, all the while keeping an eye on the bed so she didn't wake Hook.

Ava grasped the door handle and tried pulling but it didn't budge.

She tried again this time with more force and she got the same reaction from the door. Nothing. It didn't move an inch.

_Damn, _she inwardly cursed.

She knew that it was locked but if it was locked then the lock had to have a key and she had a pretty good idea of where it was.

Ava tip toed towards the captain's bed. When she passed the dinner table, the place settings were still there from last night. Ava smiled. Smee had stupidly left the silverware out.

Ava grabbed the largest sharpest silver knife she could find off the table.

She held the blade above her head as she crept up the sleeping captain.

She reached the bed and looked down at the pitiful captain.

He was actually bald! Ava took in the rest of his features.

He looked just as menacing asleep as he did when he was awake.

His hook was wrapped up in a red cotton cloth and it looked like the point of his hook had some protection too.

_He's so ugly and so full of hate, I almost feel sorry for him, _thought Ava. She rolled her eyes at that thought.

She cocked her head to the side and then she saw it. The key was around his neck.

Ava silently stretched out her hand and touched the key. Her left hand held the knife ready to strike in case Hook moved.

He didn't.

Ava brought the knife down to cut the rope that held the key.

Her heartbeat got faster and faster with every passing second. She started panting in fear. She looked at the rope and then back at Hook.

It seemed like hours were ticking by as Ava sawed at the rope.

It finally cut.

Ava smiled and held the golden key in her hand.

She swiftly and silently tiptoed quickly back to the door and shoved the key into the lock. It fit perfectly.

Ava sighed in relief as the key unlocked the door.

Ava pulled the door and was about to step out when a blade blocked her path.

Ava gasped loudly.

"Good morning kitten," said a familiar voice from behind Ava.

Ava stood rigid. She now felt Hooks presence standing right behind her. He was so much taller and so much bulkier than Ava.

She would have turned around to yell at Hook, but the silver blade was far too close for her to move an inch.

"Did you plan on leaving without having a spot of breakfast first?" asked Hook.

"I was hoping," said an angered Ava.

"Come back in," said Hook.

Hook stepped backwards and Ava was forced to step back with him

The blade was released from her sight and Ava remembered she still had a weapon.

Ava saw Hook's back turned towards her and Ava went to stab him in the back, but Hook was too cunning for that move.

Ava pounced like a cat at Hook, but Hook turned and caught Ava's wrist in his hand easily.

"Do you know how many pirates have tried that move?" asked Hook.

"No," said Ava.

"I'll give you a clue. Not one of them made it this far alive," said Hook.

He squeezed her arm painfully and Ava had no choice but to drop the knife in defeat.

"You're hurting me!" yelled Ava.

"Oh please do forgive me," said Hook.

Hook threw Ava onto the ground. She grunted as her back hit the carpet.

Ava quickly got her bearings and spider crawled backwards until her back hit the foot of the bed.

Hook laughed at the pitiful girl in front of him.

He put on his wig and looked in the mirror admiring his features.

"You know you really should do something with that hair. We need you looking your best for today's lesson," said Hook.

"Lesson?" asked Ava susspicially.

"Oh yes. You are having a lesson today with those scurvy brats of Pan's," said Hook.

"Maggie and Jack are coming?" asked Ava.

Her whole face lit up with the fact that she would see her kids again.

"Yes but don't get any ideas otherwise I'll cut your throat from ear to ear with my hook," said Hook.

"Ideas about what?" asked Ava.

"I know you were awake last night," said Hook.

"Last night I was asleep," said Ava trying to act her best to not know what he was talking about.

"Don't play dumb with me girl. I know every tactic in the book," said Hook.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about," said Ava. She whimpered and tried her best acting skills.

"Come sit here," said Hook. He opened his right hand and invited her to sit in his chair.

"Sit? Here?" asked Ava.

"Yes here," said Hook. He nodded his head towards the plush chair.

"I prefer to stand," said Ava. She crossed her arms and stood her ground.

"SIT!" bellowed Hook so his voice ricocheted in the room.

Ava gasped but did what she was told.

She sat down in the chair and looked at herself in all the mirrors that were in front of her view.

She looked a mess. She had been through a lot since her rude arrival in Neverland.

"You might want to start cleaning yourself up. Class is starting soon," said Hook. He handed her a hairbrush.

"Class?" asked Ava. She turned and looked at the captain with a confused look on her face.

"You'll see," said Hook.

"I think I'm fine the way I am," said Ava.

"You sure do have stubborn streak in you," said Hook.

"Yeah I do," whispered Ava to herself. She smiled. She was getting under Hook's skin and she loved to torture him.

"I said for you to clean yourself up," said Hook.

"Make me," said Ava.

This time she said the wrong thing.

Ava felt something fly past her ear. Her eyes were wide. What was that?

She touched her right ear she felt fresh blood.

Ava looked up at the mirror and the knife she had previously held was dug inside the shards of glass. Hook actually tossed the knife at Ava and managed to get her ear.

"Be thankful it was only your ear I got. Next time I'll aim for your head," said Hook.

Ava immediately grabbed the hairbrush and started brushing her hair.

She was finished in an hour cleaning herself up.

The door flung open and Smee held each of the child's arms in his hand.

"Good morning captain. I brought the students," said Smee.

"Good form Smee. Well done. Do come in children and have a seat," said hook.

Ava smiled. This is what she was waiting for.

"Maggie! Jack!" she screamed in delight.

"Ava! You're alive!" shouted the kids.

She ran to them and embraced them in a hug.

"Are you guys alright? Did they hurt you?" she asked them checking them over for injuries. They looked absolutely fine.

"We're fine. We're okay," said Jack.

"I'm so relieved," said Ava.

"Ava what are you wearing?" asked Jack.

Ava looked down and touched the necklace.

"A welcome to Neverland gift given to me by the captain," said Ava.

"It's pretty and sparkly," said Maggie.

"Tell you what, when we get out of here, I'll lend it to you for your senior prom one day," said Ava.

"Really?" asked Maggie. Now she was excited.

"Absolutely. I think these stones are real too," said Ava. She touched the necklace again and smiled. At least one thing good is happening in this nightmare.

Maggie looked around the cabin.

"Where's daddy?" asked Maggie.

"I don't know," said Ava. She glanced at Hook standing by the door. She had to keep her mouth shut otherwise she might wake up the next morning without her lips.

"I want to go home," said Maggie.

Ava saw her shaking.

"It's okay. Calm down. We'll be home before you know it," said Ava.

Ava sighed.

"Just hang in there a few more days. I think we can last until then right guys?" asked Ava.

"I'll try," said Maggie.

"Fine with me," replied Jack.

"Enough chit chat students! Seats please. Miss Ava, please take your seat near the window," said Hook.

Ava did as she was told and sat at the window while Hook and Smee started their lesson.

Smee wheeled out a chalkboard from outside the cabin.

"Now class we have a lot to cover. Lesson number one, why do parents hate their children?" asked Hook. He removed the chalk from his left hand.

Both Maggie and Jack were silent.

"Anyone?" asked Hook.

Maggie turend to her brother.

"Doesn't mommy read to us every night?" she asked.

Hook stabbed a piece of paper in front of Maggie's desk, startling her.

"You the cute little urchin in the first row. Won't you share your thoughts to the whole class?" asked Hook.

"Yes. I said mommy reads to us every night because she loves us very much," said Maggie.

Smee replace Hook's hook while Maggie talked.

"Loves you? Isn't that the uh," asked Hook but Smee intervened.

"The 'L'word captain," said Smee.

Both men shivered.

"No child. I think your parents read to stupefy you to sleep; so that she and your daddy can sit down for three minutes without and your mindless, inexhaustible, unstoppable, repetitive demands. 'He took my toy,' 'She hid my bear,' 'I want to potty,' 'I want a cookie,' 'I want to stay up,' 'I want, I want, I want' 'Me, me, me, me' 'Mine, mine, mine, mine!'  
>'Now, now, now!' Can't you understand, child? They tell you stories to shut you up," said Hook.<p>

"And conk you out," finished Smee.

"That's not true jack. You're a liar!" shouted Maggie.

"Lie? Me?" asked Hook.

"Oh never," he said taking in a deep raspy breath.

"The truth is far too much fun," said Hook.

Oh my child, before you were born, your parents would stay up all night together just to see the sunrise," said Hook

He was getting dangerously close to Maggie's face and Ava wanted to slap Hook away.

Hook continued talking.

"Don't be frightened. Maggie, before you were born, they were happier. They were free," said Hook.

Maggie shook her head in fear.

"You are a bad man," she whispered.

"Smee, flunk the maggot," said Hook.

"Abso-flogging-lutely," said Smee and he wrote an "F" on Maggie's paper.

Maggie picked up the paper in disbelief.

"An 'F'? He gave me an "F"! she exclaimed.

Ava shook her head. They were in Neverland for goodness sakes. It's not like the "F" counted on her final report.

Hook then turned his full attention on Jack.

"Jack, your father went to your sister's school play, did he not? But did he go to your baseball game?" he asked.

Jack shook his head.

"How'd you know about that?" he asked. His voice was low and soft.

"He missed the most important game on the most important day of your young life," said Hook.

All of a sudden Maggie got up off of her chair and grabbed Hook's hook and began pulling with all her might.

"I wanna tear your hook off!" she shouted.

"Easy," said Hook.

"I hate, I hate you, Mr. Hook!" she shouted as she continued pulling.

Hook chuckled.

"What did I tell you, Smee? No little children love me," said Hook.

"Maggie let go of that!" yelled Ava. She stood up to grab Maggie but Smee beat her to it.

"Of course they do. Come on. You're depressing the captain," said Smee. He picked Maggie up so that Maggie was facing Jack. She yelled at him in desperation.

"Jack, listen to me! Never let him make you forget! Never forget Mommy and Daddy! Think of a way to run home, Jack! Run home!" yelled Maggie before she was carried out of the room.

"Run home?" asked Jack.

Hook put his hook right into Jack's face which made Ava extremely nervous that he might cut Jack.

"Jack, you are home," chuckled Hook.

"Right?" asked Hook.

"WRONG!" yelled Ava to answer his question.

"This is not a home. We are hostages here in Neverland!" yelled Ava.

Hook stood up and looked at Ava.

"It will be your home soon. You will see," said Hook.

"Like hell we will. I will make sure that Maggie and Jack never forget their parents of their lives before you intervened," said Ava.

Hook stormed away from Jack and over to Ava.

"Watch it kitten. You're asking for it," said Hook.

Jack looked on horror.

"Jack look away," said Ava.

Jack obeyed in turned his head away.

"You don't want the poor child to watch this?" asked Hook.

"That's right hooky," said Ava.

"And what is a girl like you going to do?" asked Hook.

"I'm going to bide my time and wait for the perfect moment to take you down," said Ava.

"Go ahead girl. We got all the time in the world," said Hook. He stared down at the terrified girl.

"This is Neverland after all," said Hook.

whoo what a chapter to right!

i want to thank Shad0whuntress for her amazing story and reviews for giving me motivation to continue with mine!


	7. Chapter 7

The Nightmare of Neverland

Ava found herself leaning against the window watching the sunset. She played with the scar on her ear that Hook had so graciously gave her. She wanted to ignore the fact that she could be injured severely but this cut throat pirate, but he merely gave her warning instead.

Hook was toying with her.

Ava could have been killed by now. She was just a distraction to Hook's master plan.

_Why is he keeping around this long anyway? Does he think I'll go over to the dark side? What's his motive? What's his superior plan for me anyway _she thought.

She sighed while not taking her eyes off the sun.

She smiled and traced the sun with her finger.

"Oh I miss home," said Ava.

"Don't you like your new living quarters?" asked Hook.

Ava didn't even look at Hook. She concentrated on the horizon instead.

"This isn't a home and it never will be," said Ava.

"It could be if you give it a chance," said Hook.

Ava smelled the cigar that Hook was smoking.

"You know those will kill you in the end," said Ava.

She smiled.

"Don't let me make you quit," said Ava.

She smirked at herself.

"That's one thing I like about you Ava. You got spunk and you're not afraid to speak your mind," said Hook.

"Actions speak louder than words," said Ava.

She moved away from Hook and towards the door.

Hook didn't try to stop her.

She was about to reach the handle but pulled herself back.

She looked at Hook who stood where she had been previously.

"You can go out if you like but you won't leave the ship. My men are standing guard," said Hook

Ava didn't need to be told twice. She left the cabin and took in the fresh sea air.

It was nice to be outside. She had been in that cabin long enough that was she was starting to wonder if she would die in there.

She looked around and saw most of the crew staring up at her.

Then again maybe she would die out here.

She saw a tiny figure below the stair and realized it was Jack wearing a pirate's hat with a baseball in his hand. She wanted to run to him, but a big bulky pirate blocked her view. He was taller than her, had bulging muscles, piercings in places she never imagined on the human body, and numerous amounts of tattoos over his flesh.

"Excuse me," she said to him wanting to side step him.

"Sorry Miss. Captain's orders to keep you here," said the pirate. He crossed his arms in front of his chest blocking her from the stairs

"I go where I please," said Ava. She made another move to step around the pirate, but he stood his ground firmly.

"Move," she growled looking up into the dead eyes of the pirate.

The pirate put his right hand on the hilt of his sword, threatening to unsheathe it.

Ava was no match against a blade.

She bowed her head in defeat.

"Fine have it your way," said Ava.

She looked over the railing instead and saw Jack talking to Mr. Smee.

She wanted to call out to him, but she knew that was a bad idea. She might have been gagged or thrown back inside the cabin which was the once place she didn't want to be right now.

She stepped backwards away from the railing. She flipped her hair behind her ears and turned to go, but a voice stopped her. She listened again and she heard Maggie's voice.

" My mom sang that song," said Jack taking the hat off. Ava smiled. Jack was remembering home.

"My young Jack, tell me about the game of baseball. I can't remember. Are the mates standing or are they on horseback?" Asked Smee.

Ava listened to Maggie sing. Moira had taught Ava that song to sing to the children as a lullaby. She sang along with Maggie.

"The stars are all my friends  
>Till the nighttime ends<br>So I know I'm not alone  
>When I'm here on my own<br>Isn't that a wonder  
>When you're alone<br>You're not alone  
>Not really alone"<p>

Ava saw Captain Hook leave the cabin and descend the stairs. He stopped in the middle of the deck and cocked his head in wonder.

Ava was wondering what captain Hook was thinking.

Her and Maggie stopped singing and Ava sighed. At least Maggie was as willing as Ava was to get home safe and sound.

Ava left the outside and went back inside to bed.

Ava awakened the next day to hustle and bustle inside the cabin.

"What's going on?" asked Ava grogilly.

"Time to wake up. We all got a big day today. It's game day," said Hook.

"Game day? What are you talking about?" asked Ava. She sat up from her makeshift bed.

"Come and see. Today you are my special guest," said Hook.

Ava was led out of the cabin by two of Hook's men. She didn't struggle. All she wanted was to get off the God forsaken vessel and onto solid ground for once.

She was led off the gangplank and into a makeshift stadium on the dock.

She looked around at the bright blue sky.

The pirates made her sit down at the top of the stands, with Hook right behind her.

"This is a baseball game?" asked Ava. No one answered her.

Soon she wasn't sitting alone. Pirates and some overdressed ladies joined her. The ladies sat beside her.

"Excuse me," said one of the ladies. Ava looked at her and she had way too much make up on.

"Who is playing who?" asked Ava.

"Pirates vs Pirates," answered Hook.

He was sitting down, well pleased and eager to watch the game.

"What's the point of this?" asked Ava.

"You ask too many questions," said and aggravated Hook.

"How else am I supposed to know?" asked Ava. She was irritating Hook and she was enjoying it. She impishly grinned.

"Ladies, please shut our guest up," said Hook.

"What?" asked Ava. She was about to turn around to glare at Hook but the ladies sitting on either side of Ava broke out their handkerchiefs from their corsets and forced Ava's mouth open.

"Hey let go of me you slut!" yelled Ava. She started punching and kicking, almost landing the blows on the ladies.

She almost kicked one of them in the face, but the ladies' pinned her arms and legs down.

"You little bitch!" yelled the lady.

"You almost kicked me! You could have ruined my makeup!" she yelled in anger. She pulled Ava's hair back and threatened Ava.

"You will do well to listen to the Captain dearie. You don't want to see him when he gets mad," she said.

Ava was going to yell at her, but was gagged rather quickly and tightly. She gagged and choked but had to get her breathing in control since now she only had her nose to breathe in and out.

Ava glared and breathed deeply while she sat in the stands along with the pirates. They were cheering the team on loudly.

They waved their flags back and forth with joy.

Jack and Hook had gotten some time to themselves this past day and Ava couldn't intervene with Smee by her side left and right. She now turned from babysitter to the baby. She was a fighter and Hook knew this. He wouldn't have assigned Smee or his fellow pirates to watch her if this wasn't the case.

Ava jolted in her seat as she saw Jack was up at bat.

_Jack! This is Hook's doing! He's trying to make Jack feel at home here. That sneaky son of a bitch!_

Ava tried to turn her head around, but was forced to look forward.

Hook didn't trust Ava to take any chance she could get to be with Jack.

She didn't know where Maggie was, but right now Jack was in more trouble than Maggie was.

Jack was within arms' reach of Hook and Ava made sure she was going to be there to pull him back from that sharp hook that was digging itself into Jack.

Ava looked on as Jack was up to bat.

She was nervous for him that she was literally shaking in her seat. Even her breath was coming in short raspy gasps.

Hook nudged Ava in the back. She didn't like this. She balled her hand into a fist.

Hook saw her reaction and chuckled.

"Calm yourself kitten. It's just a game," said Hook from above Ava.

Ava just sat still watching the game continue. She even looked at the ladies dressed like hookers

One of them fanned herself with her feather fan while giggling.

Ava rolled her eyes at the woman.

Ava turned her gaze back at the game and huffed loudly. She saw Jack coming up and her spirits lifted slightly.

_If only he knew. This was all really a game to Hook. He wants Jack to side with him, against his father._

Ava then heard Hook yelling at Jack.

"Jackie, boy! Jack! This is for all the games your daddy missed. Hook would never miss your game, son," said Hook.

The first ball came to Jack. Jack swung and missed.

"Strike one!" yelled the umpire.

"Wait for the good pitches. Wait for the good pitches!" yelled someone in a gruff voice from behind Ava.

_Stupid pirates._

There was a chanting cheerleading section coming from the lower crowd.

"Jack! Jack! He's our man. If he can't do it, no one can!"

Then a pirate from first base decided to steal a base.

"He's stealing second!" yelled a pirate from the crowd.

Then suddenly a gun went off and the pirate fell down dead right there.

"No, now stop it!" yelled Hook.

"We're playing this game according to Master Jack's rules! Bad form! Sit down now! Let's resume the game!" said Hook.

He turned to Druscilla who was sitting beside him.

"Very violent sport, isn't it, baseball?" he asked her.

_Come on Jack._

Jack was aiming to hit the second ball. He listened intently.

"Run home, Jack! Run home, Jack!" chanted the pirates holding up letters. Jack lowered the bat.

He read the letters.

"Run home, Jack," he said. He was starting to remember.

Ava smiled.

_That's right Jack. Don't give into Hook._

"Smee, no, no, no! They've got it backwards! Tell them to turn it around!" he yelled at Smee in a hurry. He was losing his grip on the boy.

"Maggie?" asked Jack. He looked around for any sight of his sister.

"Switch!" bellowed Smee.

The pirates switched their positions around. Now the letters were in the right position.

"Home run, Jack! Home run, Jack! Home run, Jack! Home run, Jack. Home run, Jack," chanted the pirates.

Jack went back up to base.

Ava frowned.

_No! He was so close!_

Jack looked more determined than ever to hit the ball. Smee tossed the ball and Jack swung and hit it. It went soaring into the clouds. It was a homer and that was the end of the game.

The entire make shift stadium erupted in cheers and confetti. There wasn't a single pirate that wasn't smiling and clapping. Popcorn was being thrown up in the air for the celebrations.

"My Jack!" yelled Hook. He was very happy and proud of the boy.  
>Hook ran into the crowd and right up to Jack, raising his own baseball glove in the air.<p>

"You did it! Hoist him up!" said Hook.

Jack was raised on the pirates' shoulders and led around the bases in joy.

"That's my boy! You did it, son!" said Hook.

Ava was left alone in the stands. She struggled to get the gag out of her mouth. When the cheers started, the ladies had let go of Ava to join in the celebrations and just left her there.

Ava was ungagged in a second.

"Ah," she whimpered. She rubber her chin.

She was free. She saw Jack being led around. She just stood there smiling. He finally hit the curve ball which he could never do.

"Way to go Jack," she said.

Now was not the time to be celebrating.

Ava descend the stairs and waited for Hook and Jack to come back around.

The cheers died down.

Hook and Jack walked hand in glove over towards Ava.

"You're still here?" asked Hook.

"Yes," said Ava crossing her arms.

"Don't say 'yes' in that tone of voice to me young lady," said Hook.

Ava rolled her eyes and then looked at Jack.

"You did it!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah I did," said Jack.

Ava kneeled down and hugged Jack tight.

"You never hit it that hard back home," said Ava.

"Where?" asked Jack.

Ava frowned and released Jack from the hug.

"What did you say?" asked Ava.

"Where? This is my home isn't it?" asked Jack.

Ava had a worried look on her face. She raked her hand through her hand.

"Oh no," whimpered Ava.

"Oh yes," said Hook.

Ava stood tall.

"What did you do?" asked Ava.

"I merely showed him the lie hiding just below the surface," said Hook.

"Stop talking in riddles. Give me a straight answer," demanded Ava.

"Let's just say we are playing another game," said Hook.

Ava backed away as Hook got closer to her face. She smelled his foul breath.

"And you are not invited to play," said Hook.

He took Jack's hand and walked past her.

Ava just stood rigid. She was now almost one hundred percent sure she was losing Jack right then and there. He wasn't the same boy that had landed in Neverland.

Ava turned around and watched their backs walking away from her.

_Now is a good a time as any._

She was going to turn and run anywhere, but two pirates grabbed her arms.

"Hey guys what kept you?" asked Ava. She was expecting this.

_I'm not invited to play this little game of yours? We'll just see about that shall we? Okay Hook, let the games begin. _


	8. Chapter 8

**The Nightmare of Neverland**

Ava let herself be dragged back to the ship. She was slammed down on the wooden deck.

"Watch it!" she yelled as the pirates just chuckled at her pain.

She rubbed her elbows and saw splinters under her white skin.

"Well damn," she mumbled.

She wearily stood up and looked around. She saw no sight of Jack or Hook.

"Where are you guys?" she asked in a whisper.

"It's time to get ready missy," said a familiar voice from behind Ava.

Ava turned and saw Mr. Smee smiling at her.

"Ready for what?" asked Ava.

"It's a celebration now," said Smee.

He took Ava by her hand and led her back into Hook's cabin. He closed the door behind them. Ava looked around and saw no trace of the Captain.

"Where's Hook?" asked Ava.

"Now never you mind that," said Smee. He led Ava over to the mirrors.

"Why won't you answer me?" asked Ava starting to fume with anger and frustration.

"I'm under strict orders to get you ready," said Smee.

He stood behind Ava and began to brush her hair.

Ava sighed. She had had it.

She stood up quickly and gripped the underside of the vanity. With all her strength, she tilted the piece of furniture and smashed it to the floor. The mirrors shattered into thousands of pieces.

Quickly as she could, she kicked Smee in the kneecap while she dove for a glass shard. She got a big piece to use as a weapon.

She heard Smee groan.

Ava whipped her head around and saw Smee starting to stand.

She jumped on Smee, pinning him to the carpet while she held the blade over Smee's neck.

"Now you are going to give me some straight answers for once. What the hell is going on here? What celebration are you talking about? I'm sick of Hook's bullshit. Tell me now or I swear to God I will cut your throat!" she shouted.

She panted hard but stood her ground.

"You can't stop him," said Smee.

"Him meaning Hook I take it," growled Ava.

"You can't win," said Smee.

"Tell me what I want to know," seethed Ava. She placed the sharp shard closer to Smee neck and saw she actually managed to cut him a little bit by the blood that flowed down his neck.

"Hook and Jack," gasped Smee who was obviously in pain.

"Hook and Jack?" questioned Ava.

She racked her brain thinking. Suddenly a light bulb went off in her mind.

"He's going to make Jack his son," said Ava.

Now she knew.

Ava shook her head. She almost started to cry.

"This ends today," said Ava.

She stood up and kicked Smee in the face. His head drifted off to the side. He was knocked out temporarily.

Ava panted. She covered her mouth with her hand.

She threw the glass shard on the table.

Ava then heard the door rattling.

"Mr. Smee it's time," came the familiar voice of Hook.

Ava looked back at Smee in pity. She knelt down beside him to find the key to the door.

She searched every pocket on his body until she found it in his left pocket.

She smiled.

"Good form Mr. Smee," chuckled Ava. She won this battle.

She practically flew to the door. She jammed the key inside the lock and it clicked open.

She slowly opened the door to peek outside but the door flung open on its own and Ava was grabbed by a pair of massive hands.

Before Ava could register what had just happened and who had her, one of the hands found its' way over her mouth to stop her from screaming.

"Welcome Miss Ava," said Hook.

Ava looked at Hook. She grunted and tried to get the pirate to release her.

"Where is Mr. Smee?" asked Hook.

"Right here captain," said Smee who stumbled out of the cabin sporting a black eye and some fresh cuts.

"What the hell happened to you?" asked the pirate who held Ava.

"Not what. Who and you are holding her," said Smee.

Hook scoffed. He glared at Ava bringing his Hook under her chin.

"You know you are causing more trouble than you're worth," said Hook.

All Ava could do was growl and try to attack Hook.

"She's a feisty one sir," said the pirate.

"Aye she is," said Hook.

Ava never lost her fighting spirit.

"You should stick around for this moment. It'll be one of the last ones of your life," said Hook.

_What does he mean by that? Is he finally going to put me out of my misery like I'm a rabid dog? What has he got planned for me? For Maggie? And for Jack?_

"Mr. Smee, please get the box," said Hook

Mr. Smee nodded and retreated back in the cabin for a split second before coming out with a small box in his hands.

Hook nodded and turned his attention back to the

Ava watched as Hook welcomed all the pirates back to the ship in the nicest way possible for the pirate Captain.

"My fellow ruffians!" he yelled.

His pirates fell silent to listen to their Captain.

"We welcome a new member today. You all know him from the baseball game! Please help me welcome Jack!" bellowed Hook.

All the pirates cheered for the young boy who came out from the side dressed the same as Hook. He had the coat, the wig, and the gloves. It was the entire nine yards.

Ava gasped and her heart did a flip flop.

It was like looking at a mini Hook and it almost made her sick.

"Jack!" she tried to call but the pirate tightened his grip on her which caused a squeal of pain from Ava. She stood rigid.

"Jack, it's a very special time when a pirate receives his first earring. It's like the first time you run someone through with your blade," said Hook.

All the pirates cheered. They loved to kill.

Hook walked behind Jack and held him still.

"Now, Jack I'm gonna ask you to bend your head ever so slightly.  
>A little more. That's it. And brace yourself, lad. Because this is really going to hurt," said Hook.<p>

Hook was ready to slice Jack's ear. Ava's heart pounded loudly. He was actually going to cut Jack.

"NO!" she screamed in a muffle tone.

Just then a sound of a rip came from the sail above. Hook, Smee, Ava, Jack and all the pirates looked up to see the sail actually being cut with a blade. The sail flew down and landed on the deck. All the pirates gasped and backed away while still looking up.

"Smee, what is that?" asked Hook.

Smee lifted the sail and held it up. It was in the shape of a person. And this person had detail.

Hook and everyone else still looked up to see a man float in the pattern of the sail. And he stood there with his hands on his hips. He was full of pride.

_No fucking way! Peter?! Oh my God!_

"Who is that, captain?" asked Jack.

"It's Peter Pan. Has it been three days? 'Tis true, Peter. Time does fly," said Hook. His smile was from ear to ear.

Peter did a front flip and landed on the deck below. The pirates were scared and backed away from the man.

"And so do you, I see. How did you ever manage to fit into those smashing tights again, Peter?" asked Hook.

He banged his foot and the red carpet flipped over to reveal the wooden floor beneath. The pirates laughed maliciously.

Peter ascended the stairs. He had an angry look on his face.

"Hand over my son and Ava now and you and your men may go free," threatened Peter.

" Why don't you ask the lad yourself? Jack, someone to see you, son," said Hook.

Jack just stood there looking at his dad.

Peter held out his hand for Jack to take.

"Jack, give me your hand. We're going home," said Peter.

Jack backed away into Hook's awaiting arms.

"I am home," said Jack blatantly.

Hook laughed loudly.

"Good form! You see, Peter, he is my son. He loves me dearly. And I'm prepared to fight dearly for him," said Hook.

With that he shoved Jack into another pirates arms while he pointed his Hook at Peter.

"I've waited long to shake your hand with this. Peter Pan, prepare to meet thy doom!" shouted Hook. He drew his sword the same time as Peter drew his. Both swords met and held their own ground.

"Dark and sinister man, have at thee," said Peter. He was ready.

He did a backflip off the upper deck and landed on the lower deck while the pirates attacked him.

Peter picked off the pirates one by one, slapping one, ducking while another tried to shove his blade at him, but missed. Peter picked one of the pirates off and swung him around in a circle, hitting the other pirates when they came too close.

"Don't you love it, laddie? Once you've shed blood, it's hard to stop! Ah, it's a pirate's life, my lad!" yelled Hook in joy.

"Jack, Jack!" said Peter.

Jack pointed out towards Peter.

"Don't I know him Captain?" asked Jack.

"No, you've never seen him before in your life!" said Hook.

"Jack, you won't believe this, but I found my happy thought. It took me three days, to find it. But guess what happened when I did? Up I went! You know what my happy thought was?" asked Peter.

He took off in the air flying towards Jack.

Peter smiled.

"It was you," said Peter. He floated away.

While Peter was distracted Hook released a rope and a net then fell on Peter, bringing the weight down to the massive pirate pit waiting below.

Peter yelled as he was surrounded by blades ready to skewer him.

Jack smiled.

"That's my dad... but he hates to fly!" he said.

"Bangerang!" called Peter.

Just then a loud cheer erupted from the other side of the ship with the same battle cry.

It was the Lost Boys. They were here and ready to fight.

They all swung out on ropes onto Hook's ship.

Ava was as quiet and as patient as she could be. She stomped on the pirates' foot and bit him hard on the hand. The pirate yelled in pain. He yanked his bloody hand away from Ava in shock.

She elbowed him in the rib and then she was finally free.

Ava turned around and smashed her fist into his face sending him flying backwards onto the guard rail.

"Son of a bitch that hurt!" she groaned. She swiped her hand in the air. She turned and saw Jack. She ran to him.

"Jack are you okay?" asked Ava. She grabbed him and made him look at her.

"Fine," said Jack. He was physically there but his mind was somewhere else. Ava followed his gaze.

He was watching his dad fight the pirates.

Ava giggled while watching Peter fight the pirates one by one defeating them and disarming them like they were children with sticks.

"Listen Jack, your dad knows what he's doing now. But listen we need to go now while the going is good. You have to trust me. We really need to get somewhere safe," said Ava.

"You are not going anywhere," said Hook.

Ava gasped and looked up to meet Hook's angry gaze.

"We are leaving whether you like it or not," said Ava. Yes she was afraid but she had to protect Jack.

Ava backed away from the psycho pirate. She held Jack's hand in her own. She pulled him back with her.

"You wanted adventure right? Isn't that what you wished for?" asked Hook

Ava stopped moving.

"What did you just say?" asked Ava.

"Yes I seem to remember a girl wishing on a star for an adventure. I thought this was what you wanted," stated Hook. He gestured around himself and his ship.

Ava looked around to witness a war. She had tears and was shaking.

"This isn't an adventure. It was a kidnapping, threats, death, blood, and I could go on and on. This is a fucking nightmare!" yelled Ava.

"There's so much more for you to see and do here on Neverland after I kill Peter Pan," said Hook.

"Oh yes there is one thing I'm looking forward to see! I want to see Peter Pan kick your ass!" she screamed.

**A HUGE THANK YOU TO SHADOWHUNTRESS FOR ENCOURAGING ME TO CONTINUTE**

**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Nightmare of Neverland**

Ava looked around at the Lost Boys fighting the pirates.

Blood was being shed on both sides and Ava covered Jack's eyes.

"Don't look at this God damned bloodbath Jack. Don't look," she said.

She was trembling and so was Jack. She could feel his body shaking just as much as hers was.

"I beg your pardon Miss Ava. This has been bothering me for some time now but a girl of your stature should watch what she says; especially around children," said Hook.

Ava glared daggers at the pirate who had caused her, Jack and Maggie so much pain.

"You're telling me what to do? You are out of your damn mind. Do you know what you put us through?! You have scarred us for life! May god have mercy on your soul," Ava snarled.

"That's where you are mistaken. I have no soul," said Hook.

Ava heard a scream from behind her but didn't dare turn around. She had to keep her attention on Hook who was very much inching closer and closer to her and Jack, entrapping them.

Ava looked around for a weapon and saw a fallen sword right below her.

_Should I chance it?_

Hook followed her gaze and chuckled. He knew what she was thinking.

"Go ahead," said Hook.

"I dare you,"

Ava gasped a little while she heard another scream.

"Peter no!" she screamed aloud pointing behind Hook.

"Who?" asked Jack taking his hands away from his eyes.

Hook turned around ready to see his opponent but saw nothing.

"A trick," he mumbled.

When Hook turned around, that's when Ava made a grab for the blade. She grasped the golden handle successfully in her right hand.

Hook's back was still turned so Ava stabbed him in the ass.

"Gotcha," said Ava. She smiled. She managed to make Hook bleed for once.

Hook turned around and Ava saw he was fuming mad.

Her smile instantly disappeared and a look of fright took its' place.

_Maybe that wasn't such a good idea._

"Bad form princess," said Hook.

Hook made a grab for Ava's sword with his hook and managed to wriggle it out of her hand. He threw the sword away off the balcony.

He unsheathed his own sword and held the tip under her throat.

Ava raised her hands in the air.

"Easy," she mumbled. She panted in place. She looked up at Hook dead on in his eyes.

"Since you have been here, you have been nothing but a pain to me," said Hook.

"A pain in the ass?" asked Ava.

She smiled. She wouldn't break now. Not in front of Hook. Not when she was so close to being rescued. Not when there was a whole war being fought in Neverland.

Ava stiffened up as the tip dug into her throat. She felt the blood started to drip down her skin. She remember Jack was still in her protection.

"Jack close your eyes. Don't look," said Ava.

Jack began to question her.

"Ava I can't-" he started to say.

"CLOSE YOUR EYES!" she screamed at him.

Jack closed his eyes and looked away.

"Good boy," she said.

Ava turned her attention back to Hook. She closed her eyes and waited for Hook to deliver the final stab.

"Are you going to do it?" asked Ava.

"I really want to my dear," said Hook. Hook took his blade away from Ava's throat. Ava's hand went up to her neck. She inspected her hand and there was blood on it.

"Right now you are not my main concern. Pan is," said Hook.

He turned his back on Ava for a slight moment.

Ava let out a small sigh of relief. She had escaped Death's cold hands once again.

Hook brought back his right hand and backslapped Ava across the face sending her body into the railing. Ava screamed out the loudest scream she had in her. She could only watch as her body moved on its' own. She flipped over and landed on the deck below. She didn't move.

"AVA!" called Jack. He tried to run to her but was held back by another pirate.

"Don't worry. She's not dead. At least I don't think so," said Hook. He looked down at her.

"You monster!" yelled Jack.

"You could have killed her!" he yelled.

"I could have killed her and you days. I didn't. Most men don't last a few hours with me," said Hook.

"Don't dawdle on her anyway," said Hook. He looked over and saw Ava moaning below.

"She's still alive," he said.

"Thank God," said Jack. He bowed his head to hide his tears.

Hook then turned in a sudden movement. He saw that his pirates were losing against the Lost Boys. He grabbed Smee with his hook.

"Call out the militia! We'll need every last man!" he yelled.

Smee did as he was told and started ringing the bell.

"If there's anybody not fighting, get here quick!" he yelled. Soon more pirates came running to join the battle.

"Form ranks!" yelled Peter.

"Form ranks!" yelled Hook and the pirates growled ready to attack.  
>"Get ready to show them the white light we're made of boys!" called Peter.<p>

"Remember the fires from hell that forged you! Charge!" yelled Hook in a battle cry.

"Now!" yelled Peter.

The boys who were huddled down lifted up the cloth to reveal mirrors reflecting the sun to which they used to blind the pirates.

Most of them blocked their eyes calling out that they had gone blind.

"We'll show you whose chicken! Watch this!" called Peter. He sidestepped and a boy stepped forward with a hen nestled softly on top of a makeshift gun.

He pulled the trigger and the gun shot out freshly laid eggs, splatting itself in the pirates' eyes. The pirates growled while wiping the yolk off their eyes.

Hook scoffed while looking at the toy guns the Lost Boys had made that were actually defeating his pirates. They were supposed to be fearsome and here they were being beaten by mere children.

The next weapon up was a marble gun that shook the boy to his core while the pirates slipped on the marbles falling to the wooden deck. Some of them didn't get up.

"Smee! Do something intelligent!" said Hook.

Smee just stammered while he ran back into Hooks cabin and ran around the table in a frenzy.

"Smee, Smee! What about Smee? Smee. Smee. Smee's me. What about me?" he asked himself. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't intelligent.

He went over to Hook's treasure and started putting all of it down his pants.

Some lost boys had snuck in behind Hook on top of the ramp.

Jack saw them but kept his mouth shut.

The big one smiled.

"Thud ball!" he yelled and rolled his entire body up into a ball while rolling down the ramp taking out pirates like a game of bowling.

The other boy who pushed Thud down the stairs ducked in the nick of time before being sliced by Hook. He managed to get away.

Thud meanwhile had gotten another rainbow gun from his friend. He took it gladly. He got into position between four lost boys fighting pirates.

"Lost Boys, down!" he called. The boys saw the weapon and ducked. Thud pulled the trigger and four colors came out on all four end of the gun.

One pirate screamed as the red liquid got into his sight.

"Ow! My eyes!" he screeched in pain.

Maggie was watching the entire war from another building neawr the ship. Her and some of the boys flung a make shift rope out the window in hopes of climbing down. But that opportunity passed when another pirate stormed in on them. He was mad.

"Where do you think you're going?" he shouted in a rage.

"Get away from that window!" he yelled. Maggie didn't move but gritted her teeth in shock.

Back on the ship, the head lost boy Rufio made his way over to Hook. He first encountered another pirate wanting to fight but he easily slid his blade across the pirate's stomach, gutting him in a moment's notice.

"Hook!" he yelled as he ascended the stairs.

Hook smilied. "

Rufio," said Hook. He handed his own sword to another pirate while he took another. He swung his blade at Rufio but before either could fight Peter intervened.

"No! The old man is mine," he said pointing his own golden sword at Hook.

Rufio lowered his sword.

There came a childlike scream from above.

"Jack! Save me!" screamed Maggie.

"Maggie!" whispered Peter. His little girl was in danger and he took off flying in her direction.

Rufio watched Peter go.

"Rufio," taunted Hook.

Rufio looked at Hook ready to fight.

"Ruf," whispered Hook backing away from the boy inviting him up to fight.

Maggie was at the window but was pulled back into muscular arms.

"Get down here!" growled the pirate. He pulled away.

"Maggie!" yelled Peter.

"Daddy!" yelled Maggie. She was in a scramble to get to her father.

Peter climbed in the window and his sword met another.

The pirate stated at him He was in disbelief.

"Wait, ain't you..." he started.

"Peter Pan," said Petr.

The pirate dropped his sword and jumped out the window. It was the only pirate who made the right choice.

"Daddy!" called Maggie again.

Peter ran after her.

"Maggie!" yelled Peter. He rounded the corner and saw the pirate still held her in his arms. He tossed her around to the ground gently and drew his sword. The pirate and Peter then engaged in swordplay.

"Daddy!" yelled Maggie. She smiled. Realization dawned on the young girl.

"Daddy?" she asked again.

She couldn't believe it.

"Peter Pan's my dad?" she asked.

Peter got the pirate trapped in between two statues. He saw Maggie.

"Maggie!" he yelled in joy.

"Get this off me," yelled the pirate.

Maggie and Peter embraced in a warm loving hug.

"I'll never lose you again," said Peter.

"I knew you would rescue us," said Maggie.

"Where's Jack and Ava?" asked Peter.

"Jack is on the ship. I don't know where Ava is," said Maggie. She took her father's hand while he led her out of the building.

"It's going to be okay. Listen you wait here while I go get your brother," said Peter.

"I want to stay with you," said Maggie.

"You'll be in more danger with me. It's for the best that you stay here," said Peter.

Peter nodded to his daughter and she nodded back. She stayed put.

"Lost Boys, we got them on the run!" said a lost boy. And it was true. The pirates were running away and surrendering their swords.

On the ship, Rufio and Hook were fighting. Both blades were evenly matched. Neither looked to be backing down anytime soon. Rufio sidestepped and Hook hit the bell with the tip of this blade.

Rufio didn't stop.

He almost had Hook but Hook did a circular motion and grabbed Rufio's sword out of his hand. It dropped to the deck in a thud. Rufio looked helpless. Hook went to stab him, but with a fast twist, Rufio slid down on his knee. He slid down the wood to his sword and managed to swipe at Hook with his blade, making Hook take a few steps back.

He managed to pin Hook's blade beneath his own.

"Looky, looky, I got Hooky," teased Rufio.

Hook did a fast swipe motion with his own sword to confuse Rufio. Rufio left an opening on his chest and then Hook stabbed him right in the heart.

Rufio gasped.

Peter landed on the railing.

"Hook! No!" shouted Peter.

Jack rushed to Rufio's side.

Peter caught Rufio in his arms. He looked down at the Lost Boy, he knew he was dying.

"Do you know what I wish?" asked Rufio in a shaking breath.

"What?" asked Peter.

Rufio looked at Peter with pleading tearful eyes.

"I wish I had a dad...like you," he whimpered before he closed his eyes and passed away.

"Oh, Dad, I'm sorry," whimpered Jack.

Peter laid Rufio down and glared at Hook while he arose.

He walked over to Hook, sword drawn.

"Are you ready for me, Peter?" asked Hook.

"Come on. Humor the Hook," said Hook.

"Dad?" asked Jack.

Peter looked back at his son.

Jack removed the pirates's hat from his head.

"I wanna go home," he said shakingly.

"What are you talking about? You are home," said Hook.

Peter sheathed his sword and picked up his son.

Jack clung to his father.

Hook walked forward.

"Peter, where are you going?" asked Hook.

Peter and Jack flew off the ship and landed on the dock below.

Maggie came running through the Lost boys and Peter hugged both of his children in a hug that he didn't want to end.

"I never thought I would have this moment with you guys again," said Peter.

"Ava kept us believing that you would come for us. She told us to stay strong," said Jack.

"Ava," said Peter. He looked around. She was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is she?" asked Peter.

Ava was still coming around from being hit by Hook. She managed to stand, but needed the railing to help her stay up. She felt her head and she had a nasty cut. Her entire temple was covered with blood.

"Did I land on something sharp?" she asked herself. She looked around and there was nothing around.

"mmm," she mumbled.

"Peter!" she heard Hook shout. She looked up and there was Hook right above her on the second level. She followed the sword point. She looked over and saw Peter Maggie and Jack all safe with the Lost Boys.

"Where are you going? Come back here and fight me! I'll find you wherever you are you hear me?! Bad form, Peter! Come back!" yelled Hook.

"You need a mother very, very badly!" shouted Maggie back to Hook.

Ava smiled while she tried to find her way to the gangplank.

"Smee! Follow me! Stairs!" shouted Hook.

Hook didn't even know Smee had his treasure down his pants and he didn't care at the moment.

"I was just moving your personal somewhere I don't know," mumbled Smee. He banged his foot and the red carpet appeared for Hook to walk down the stairs.

Hook was almost at the ramp when he heard whimpering coming from his right. He looked over and smiled.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," said Hook.

Ava looked behind her and Hook was there staring at her.

"Still alive?" asked Hook.

Ava jeered.

"I could ask you the same thing," she said.

She stumbled slightly. She tried to grab a hold of the rail but before she could grip it, Hook had grabbed her.

"Come here," he growled.

Her back was slammed against his chest. He made her stand in front of him as a human shield. She was once again at Hook's complete mercy. She once again felt the cold blade of Hook's hook at her neck. And above the hook was the sword. Her neck fit perfectly into his Hook like a hand fitting into a leather glove.

Ava whimpered and felt frightened. This could be it. This could be her last adventure.

"What are you doing?" whimpered Ava.

"Making you have a purpose for being here. You are now my leverage," said Hook.

"Don't move an inch otherwise I will kill you right here on this ship," said Hook.

Ava felt completely useless. She felt so small compared to Captain James Hook.

None of this had really been possible.

Surely she was just dreaming and would wake up any moment but reality kicked her in the ass. She was here. She was in Hook's grasp and there was nothing she could do. She had to play this out as fate would have it.

"Peter I know you are forgetting someone!" shouted Hook.

Peter, the Lost Boys, Jack, and Maggie looked behind them and saw Ava being held hostage by Hook.

"Ava!" yelled Maggie.

"Let her go you bully," said Jack.

"Children," said Peter holding his hands up to them, signaling them to stay silent.

"Peter, I swear to you, wherever you go, wherever you are; I vow there will always be daggers bearing notes signed 'James Hook.' They will be flung at the doors of your children's childrens' children. Do you hear me?" asked Hook.

_I think all of Neverland heard you. _

Peter stood at the end of the gangplank with his arms on his hips.

"What do you want, old man?" asked Peter.

Hook pushed Ava forward.

He pointed his sword at Peter.

"Just you," said Hook.

"You've got me, James Hook," said Peter. He withdrew his sword from his belt and flew over the ramp. He landed right in front of Ava and Hook.

"Pan "The Avenger" is back," said Peter.

"And the Hook is waiting, Peter Pan," said Hook.

"Let Ava go and you can have me," said Peter.

"No Peter don't do this for me," said Ava.

"Be silent," said Hook. He dug his hook into her flesh. Ava cried out in pain.

"Stop it. You are hurting her," said Peter.

"That's the point Peter. You don't know what this _**child**_ has done," said Hook.

"She's nothing to you," said Peter.

"But she's something to you. What is she? The worlds' bravest nanny?" asked Hook.

"Damn right she is," said Peter.

"Good form Peter," said Hook.

Ava couldn't take it anymore. She was going to break.

"Please just let me go," begged Ava.

"Aw kitten say it again," said Hook.

"Please," she begged. She tried to move forward away from Hook and into Peter's safe embrace, but Hook pulled her back.

"Seems to me this kitten is ready to be put down," said Hook.

"What?" asked Peter and Ava in unison?

"Farewell _**Ava**_," said Hook maliciously. He said her name as if it was the last time anyone would ever say it.

Hook brought his hook away and instead put his sword against her throat.

He was sliding it across her skin and Ava felt her skin tear in two and soon felt fresh blood pouring on her neck. Ava tried to hold the blood in with her hands. She choked and tried to breathe. She looked at Peter before she collapsed on the deck in a pool of her own blood.

Her eyes closed slowly.

"NO!" yelled Peter.

He smashed his sword against Hooks' and the two erupted in sparks. They hit again and the same thing happened.

Just then Peter did a backflip off the ship, soon followed by Hook.

The Lost boys stood up with their swords drawn. They were ready to fight as well.

"Put up your swords boys. It's Hook or me this time," said Peter.

Hook descended the ramp and stood in front of Peter.

He glared at his opponent.

"Prepare to die Peter," said Hook.

"To die would be a great adventure," said Peter.

"Death is the only adventure you have left," replied Hook and then the Ultimate War began.

_**Soooo, is Ava really dead? Did I kill her? Or is it another one of her games? Only I know!  
>This was by far the most difficult and fun chapter I have written in a long time!<strong>_

_**I have always envisioned that scene over and over in my head for years!**_

_**It feels so good to get it out finally!**_

_**I love this movie and I love this fanfic. I'm so happy that I decided to write it!**_

_**As always thank you all for reviewing and supporting me. **_

_**And a special, special thank you to Shad0whuntress for the amazing support.**_

_**I encourage everyone who is a fan of peter pan and once upon a time to read her fanfic as well, I even hope it can be published into a story, it's THAT amazing.**_

_**AND HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE! 2015! 33 ;)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**The Nightmare of Neverland**

While Hook and Peter were fighting, Ava was left forgotten on the deck of the _Jolly Roger._

She did indeed close her eyes but she wasn't dead just yet. She was clinging to her life as if it was a lifeline, and at the moment it was.

_I will not die. I can't die. I'm needed here. I'm needed by the Bannings. My mom needs me too. I've got to get back to her most of all._

Ava forced her eyes open and began to crawl to the end of the ramp.\

She clung her neck with one hand while dragging her body off the ship.

She groaned and tried to breathe easily. She looked around in her blurry vision she could make out bodies of pirates lying all around her.

There was not a living soul to be seen.

_Where is everyone?_

She gritted her teeth in pain.

She got as close to the ramp as she could before almost passing out again.

Her left hand traveled down her cut throat to the forgotten necklace on her neck. The one Hook had given her was still fastened around her neck.

She touched it with her bloody hand.

SO this how she was going to die. Wearing a diamond necklace given to her by the most feared pirate of the seven seas.

She rolled her eyes.

"So be it," she choked out.

Ava let herself pass out. She looked up at the blue sky and heard the sea gulls cry out.

_God please heal me._

Ava almost fell into a deep death like sleep, but she felt her throat closing up.

She felt her strength coming back to her. Her eyes flung open and she sat up quickly.

She looked down at her blood stained clothes and noticed her entire body was surrounded in a red glow.

"What's going on?" she asked.

She then saw all the blood disappear from her body and the red glow lifted her body up.

She felt a small breeze and felt her neck. The slash was gone and she was being healed.

"How is this possible?" she asked. She felt her neck over and over and saw no sign that there was any wound on her neck, not even a scar from a cut throat.

It didn't matter now because she was now completely healed. She stood on the deck of the ship in complete shock.

"I'll figure this out later," said Ava.

She turned and ran off the ship. She was finally free.

She ran around the village of Neverland looking for any signs of life.

She came to the huge Croc clock tower and saw Pan and Hook were embraced in a sword fight.

She ran to the Lost Boys side. They knew who she was but they didn't ask questions at the moment. All eyes were on Hook and Pan.

Pan got the upper hand and disarmed Hook.

"Good form, Peter. I am fallen," said Hook.

Hook looked back to the Lost boy that was currently wearing his wig and hat.

"Give me my dignity. You took my hand. You owe me something," said Hook.

Peter retrieved the wig and hat and gave it back to Hook on the edge of the blade.

Hook took it.

Peter pointed his sword tip to Hook.

"You killed Rufio. You killed Ava. You kidnapped my children. You deserve to die," said Peter.

"Strike, Peter Pan. Strike true," said Hook.

Maggie put her hand on her father's arm, bringing it down.

"Daddy, let's go home. Please? He's just a mean old man without a mommy," begged Maggie.

"Yeah dad. Let's go. He can't hurt us anymore," said Jack agreeing with his sister.

"Bless you, child. Good form, Jack. After all, what would the world be like without Captain Hook?" asked Hook.

He put his wig and hat back on smiling at Peter and his children.

"I'd like to find out too," said Ava stepping forward. She crossed her arms and stood defiantly in front of Hook.

"Ava you're alive!" yelled Maggie and Jack in pure happiness. They ran to her and hugged her around her middle. She returned the hug.

"I'm okay guys," she whispered holding them close to her. She glared at Hook and Hook looked back at her.

"Hello Kitten," said Hook. He didn't seem surprised to see her.

"You_** KILLED ME!**_" shouted Ava. She was raging. She panted hard and her eyes were full of anger and confusion.

"I want answers and I want them now!" yelled Ava.

"How are you alive right now?" asked Peter.

Ava looked away from Hook to Peter.

"I have no idea," said Ava.

She looked back at Hook.

"Did you do this? Did you intend to kill me or was I just a random slaughter for your pleasure?" asked Ava.

"It was all a part of the plan," said Hook.

"Tell me what the hell you are talking about," demanded Ava.

"That necklace you are wearing is infused with the power of Neverland. Deep magic in beds itself in those diamonds. For the magic to work, the wearer must die," said Hook.

Ava touched the diamond necklace she was wearing.

"All the blood seeped into the necklace when you slit my throat," said Ava.

Hook nodded his head.

She shuddered.

"What does that mean for me?" asked Ava.

"It means you are bound to Neverland for eternity," said Hook.

"WHAT?!" screamed Ava. Her eyes went wide and her entire body started to shake.

"You can never leave Neverland. If you try you will die instantly," said Hook.

Ava gasped and started to cry while backing away from Hook.

She looked at Maggie and Jack. She would never see them again.

She pulled the necklace off. The clasp finally broke after a few tugs. She threw the necklace at Hook hitting him in the face.

"You son of a bitch!" yelled Ava. She wanted to claw Hook's eyes out.

Peter held her back.

"Easy Ava. Easy. We can figure this out later," said Peter.

"There is going to be no later for me," cried Ava. She was completely lost now.

Peter glared at Hook.

"You've caused enough damage to my family. I want you to take your ship and go. I never want to see your face in Never Land again," said Peter.

He sheathed his sword and took Maggie and Jacks hands. Ava backed away as well. They walked away, but Hook unsheathed a hidden dagger.

"Peter, look out!" called the Lost Boys.

Maggie, Jack, and Ava got out of the way.

"Fools, James Hook is Never Land!" yelled Hook.

He pinned Peter up to the croc clock. His dagger point was below Peter's chin.

"Whenever children read, it will say 'Thus perished Peter Pan.'" he said.

He raised his hook ready to strike down Peter for good this time, but Tink caught the Hook.

Peter slapped the dagger away and grabbed Hook's left arm. He stabbed the crocodile in the stomach with the curved metal.

A huge blast of green smoke erupted from the crocodile's belly.

"What's happening? What is happening?" yelled Hook.

Suddenly a deep rumbling came from below. The crocodile spit out the clock that was in his mouth.

Hook managed to get his Hook free, but tripped and back flipped over the fallen clock that was in the crocodile's mouth. Everyone looked up.

All the Lost Boys, Ava, Peter, Maggie and Jack backed away from the crocodile. It was coming back from the dead.

The boards holding the crocodile up gave way and fell to the sand below.

"Whoa!" exclaimed the Lost Boys.

The crocodile moved his head down growling at Hook.

He then he fell forward towards Hook.

"I want my Mommy!" bellowed Hook while he got up just in time when the croc came down, devouring Hook in a single bite.

Dust flew everywhere.

Ava's mouth was wide open from shock. She covered her mouth is disbelief.

One single lost boy stepped forward waving the dust away. He looked in the crocs mouth and there was nothing there.

There was just the sound of a loud hollow burp.

"Hook's gone. Hook's gone! Hook's gone!" exclaimed the Lost Boys.

Ava sighed and fell to her knees. Her hands were still covering her mouth. Hook was finally gone. He was dead.

She cried into her hands.

"Bangerang!" shouted Peter in a joyful voice.

"No more Hook! No more Hook! No more Hook!" chanted the Lost Boys and Peter who were now running in a circle under the croc's neck.

"Hurray for Pan the Man!" shouted Peter, but then he stopped and looked at his children.

"What's wrong, Peter?" asked a lost boy, holding Peter's hand.

"I can't stay. I've done what I came to do, and now I have to go back," he said.

"No Peter please," begged the boys.

"Tink, make my kids glow," said Peter.

Tinkerbelle fluttered over the children spraying them with pixie dust.

Maggie giggled because it tickled.

"Jack, Maggie, all you have to do is think one happy thought and you'll fly like me," said Peter.

"Mommy!" sand Maggie.

"My dad. Peter Pan," said Jack. He smiled at his hero.

"Daddy, what about Ava?" asked Maggie.

Ava was sitting with her knees in her chest away from the celebration. She was still crying.

"I'll take care of her. Tink, you know the way. I'll be just behind you," said Peter.

The children hovered to the sky and then flew above the island into the clouds. They were headed back to London.

Peter landed and looked at the Lost Boys.

"Don't leave us, Peter. And don't say goodbye," said Thud.

"What's "goodbye"?" asked another boy.

"It's going away. That's what it is. Forgetting about us all over again," said the third boy.

"You're all my Lost Boys. I'll never forget you. Never.  
>So who do I leave in charge?" asked Peter.<p>

His withdrew his golden sword and pointed it down the line to al; the boys. He stopped at Thud, giving him the sword. He was now in charge.

Peter leaned down to him.

"I want you to take care of everyone who's smaller than you," said Peter.

"Then who do I look after?" asked the second boy.

"Never Bugs. Little ones," said Peter.

He backed away smiling.

Peter walked over to Ava.

Ava looked up at Peter with tear streaked cheeks.

Peter just stared down at her. He was at a loss for words.

Ava stood and looked at Peter.

Her mouth whimpered.

Then she threw herself at him in a hug which he gratefully returned.

"It's going to be okay," said Peter.

"How?" asked Ava in between her sobs.

"I'm now trapped here forever," said Ava.

"What's going to happen when people ask where I am? What's my mother going to do?" asked Ava.

She pulled out of the hug. She wiped her nose with her hand.

"I'm going to take care of it all," said Peter.

"Will I ever see you again?" asked Ava.

"In your dreams I'm always there," said Peter.

He smiled.

"And also in here," said Peter. He put his hand over her heart.

"No matter what happens, you are a part of my family forever," said Peter.

"And you are the best nanny I could ever have hoped for. You went through hell for my kids and for that I am always going to be grateful," said Peter.

Ava sobbed again.

"I love you," said Ava.

"I love you too," said Peter.

He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

Ava closed her eyes.

"Just think of it this way. It could have been worse," said Peter.

"How could this have been worse?" asked Ava.

"Imagine if Peter Pan was the bad guy and Hook was the good guy," said Peter.

"That would never happen," said Ava. She giggled. Peter made a joke.

But in all reality, Ava had to stay.

"I guess the Lost Boys can use a mother at times," said Ava.

She nodded to Thud and he nodded back.

They would take care of her and she would take care of them like she did for Maggie and Jack.

"Please tell Maggie and Jack I love them so much and I'll never forget them," said Ava.

"I will," said Peter. He backed away from Ava and flew up to the clouds.

Ava couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks. This was the biggest bombshell she ever encountered. But if she could survive Hook, she could survive Neverland.

The Lost Boys would teach her how.

She watched Peter get smaller and smaller in the sky.

She walked over to the Lost Boys and didn't take her eyes off Peter.

"That was a great game," said a Lost Boy.

"Thank you for believing," said Peter.

His voice traveled on the wind and met Ava's ears.

"I'll always believe in you Peter Pan," said Ava.

She closed her eyes and sighed deeply. Neverland was now her permanent home.


End file.
